


Vietato morire

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Medici Abby's Version [2]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dramatic, F/M, Irony, M/M, Male Slash, Parody, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Questa storia è il sequel di "Non mi avete fatto niente" e inizia quando Rinaldo Albizzi è imprigionato dalla Signoria e rischia la condanna a morte, ispirandosi molto liberamente (e ironicamente...) alle vicende della prima stagione della fiction "I Medici- Masters of Florence". Il mio personaggio originale, Giovanni Uberti, ha messo temporaneamente da parte le sue velleità di riportare in alto il nome della sua famiglia ed è totalmente impegnato a salvare l'uomo che si sta accorgendo di amare.Gli amici Cosimo, Piero e Lorenzo de' Medici lo aiuteranno, ma le complicazioni e i colpi di scena non mancheranno!La mia è una parodia affettuosa che vuole donare un lieto fine a tutti e non intende mancare di rispetto a nessun personaggio storico.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori e produttori della serie TV "I Medici".Grazie a tutti coloro che leggeranno la mia storia!





	1. Capitolo primo

**VIETATO MORIRE**

**Capitolo primo**

_Lo sai che una ferita si chiude e dentro non si vede___  
Che cosa ti aspettavi da grande, non è tardi per ricominciare  
E scegli una strada diversa e ricorda che l'amore non è violenza  
Ricorda di disobbedire e ricorda che è vietato morire, vietato morire  
Cambia le tue stelle, se ci provi riuscirai   
E ricorda che l'amore non ti spara in faccia mai  
Figlio mio ricorda bene che  
La vita che avrai  
Non sarà mai distante dell'amore che dai  
Ricorda di disobbedire perché è vietato morire…

_(“Vietato morire” – Ermal Meta)_

Nei giorni seguenti la vita a Firenze si fece sempre più frenetica e _interessante_, non c’era davvero modo di annoiarsi in tutto quel casino! Tanto per non farsi mancare niente, giunse in città anche il Papa, Eugenio IV, in fuga da Roma che era stata occupata dalle truppe del Duca di Milano, Filippo Maria Visconti. E chi poteva offrirsi di ospitare il Papa in casa sua se non il nostro Cosimo de’ Medici?

Papa Eugenio, però, era da anni amico di Rinaldo Albizzi e, così, approfittò del suo soggiorno a Palazzo Medici per perorare la sua causa presso Cosimo e implorarlo di essere magnanimo, convincendo la Signoria a non condannarlo a morte.

Insomma, Cosimo aveva il Papa da una parte e Giovanni dall’altra a pressarlo affinché mettesse una buona parola per Rinaldo… il problema era, però, che Albizzi non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi aiutare e, anzi, preferiva morire piuttosto che essere salvato dal Medici.

Poteva esserci una situazione più assurda e incasinata di questa? Nemmeno a cercarla col lumicino…

E, nel frattempo, durante le riunioni della Signoria, Andrea Pazzi, con la faccia tosta che lo contraddistingueva, insisteva con sempre maggior veemenza che il crimine commesso da Rinaldo Albizzi era imperdonabile e che meritava di essere punito con la morte. Cosimo era stato costretto a ordinare a Marco Bello di tenere Giovanni chiuso a chiave nella sua stanza a Palazzo Medici dopo che, la prima volta in cui era stato tanto temerario da permettergli di partecipare alla seduta della Signoria, il ragazzino aveva dato fuori di matto. Sentendo Pazzi perorare con tanto impegno la causa della condanna a morte di Albizzi, la reazione di Giovanni era stata plateale.

“Dovresti essere ammazzato tu con tutta la tua famiglia di luridi traditori, _Giuda Iscariota _che non sei altro!” aveva esclamato, tentando poi di raggiungere l’uomo con l’evidente intento di azzannarlo alla giugulare o qualcosa di simile.

Anche in quel caso, Cosimo si era avvalso dell’aiuto di Marco Bello per afferrare il ragazzo, tenerlo stretto e portarlo fuori dal Palazzo della Signoria, mentre il Gonfaloniere cercava di conservare un’espressione impassibile (ma dentro di sé soffocava dalle risate…) e Giovanni continuava a insultare Andrea Pazzi in tutte le lingue del mondo e a spiegargli nel dettaglio cosa gli avrebbe fatto se solo se lo fosse trovato tra le mani!

Vista la situazione incandescente a dir poco, il Papa aveva trovato una specie di compromesso: aveva fatto redigere a Cosimo un documento in cui a Rinaldo Albizzi veniva commutata la condanna a morte in esilio e, in cambio, l’uomo giurava che non avrebbe mai più fatto ritorno a Firenze. Eh, già, perché la Signoria (istigata dall’immancabile Andrea Pazzi, _avvocato del diavolo _per vocazione) non si fidava di Albizzi e temeva che, una volta mandato in esilio, lui avrebbe trovato degli alleati e messo su un esercito per muovere guerra a Firenze.

Oddio, probabilmente era _esattamente_ questo ciò che Rinaldo aveva intenzione di fare, ma vabbè, non facciamo mica il processo alle intenzioni, noi, no?

Cosimo e Papa Eugenio portarono il documento ad Albizzi, nella sua cella, e quella volta il Medici ritenne saggio che venisse anche Giovanni. In quel caso non c’era pericolo che incontrasse Pazzi e che, magari, lo sventrasse sotto gli occhi di Sua Santità… e forse con le sue frasi pungenti, ma sempre azzeccate, sarebbe riuscito a convincere Rinaldo a firmare.

In realtà il documento convinceva poco anche Giovanni stesso. Insomma, lui sapeva benissimo che la sua famiglia era stata esiliata e aveva tentato in tutti i modi di ottenere il permesso di rientrare a Firenze, con che faccia sarebbe andato a chiedere ad Albizzi di firmare per richiedere _spontaneamente_ l’esilio? Tuttavia, come già aveva detto una volta a Cosimo, dall’esilio si può sempre tornare e dalla tomba no, perciò forse era la soluzione migliore, poi ci avrebbe pensato lui ad aiutare Rinaldo a tornare a Firenze.

Sì, la sua idea era quella, anche se non sapeva come.

Intanto, però, bisognava convincere l’uomo a firmare il documento.

Appunto, era proprio quello il problema…

Rinaldo Albizzi si rivoltò come morso da una vipera, trattò male anche il Papa stesso e dichiarò che quel documento era un inganno messo in piedi da Cosimo.

Rinaldo Albizzi, a volte, sapeva essere davvero esasperante e, soprattutto, i suoi discorsi non avevano un minimo di logica: che ci avrebbe guadagnato, Cosimo, a mandarlo in esilio? Se davvero lo odiava tanto, non sarebbe stato il primo a volere la sua testa? Ma andateglielo a spiegare…

Alla fine anche il Papa non lo resse più e lo zittì in malo modo.

“Insomma, Rinaldo, non dimenticatevi di chi avete di fronte!” lo redarguì.

Al che Albizzi chinò il capo, si fece un frettoloso segno di croce e chiese perdono al Papa per aver perso la pazienza davanti a lui.

“Perdonatemi, Santità, non dirò più niente” mormorò, solo apparentemente pentito… perché, pur avendo appena affermato che non avrebbe detto più niente, si affrettò ad aggiungere l’immancabile accusa di corruzione ai Medici! Che uomo _coerente_, quell’Albizzi… “Se non che i Medici mentono, è nella loro natura! Come suo padre prima di lui, Cosimo distruggerà tutte le vite necessarie a conquistare il potere.”

“Si può sapere che accidenti c’entra questo?” intervenne allora Giovanni, che si era trattenuto anche troppo per i suoi standard. “E’ mai possibile che qualsiasi cosa accada sulla faccia della terra debba essere colpa di Messer Cosimo ai vostri occhi? Ma perché non contate fino a cento prima di aprire bocca, se tanto dovete dire solo idiozie simili?”

Papa Eugenio fece tanto d’occhi e Cosimo si affrettò a spiegare la situazione.

“Il ragazzo è Giovanni degli Uberti, ospite nella mia casa e… beh, ha preso anche lui particolarmente a cuore la salvezza di Albizzi” disse, esibendo un sorriso che sembrava più una smorfia.

“I Medici sono pronti a passare sopra chiunque pur di…”

“Siete veramente assurdo e la cosa peggiore è che nemmeno ve ne rendete conto” lo interruppe Giovanni senza tanti complimenti. “Se Messer Cosimo volesse veramente la vostra rovina, gli basterebbe tirarsi indietro e lasciar fare alla Signoria che, con il vostro _carissimo amico_ Andrea Pazzi in testa, inneggia giorno e notte alla vostra condanna. E invece è qui, insieme a Sua Santità il Papa, a pregarvi di firmare un documento che vi salverà la vita. Ma no, voi preferite accusarlo di cose che non stanno né in cielo né in terra e, soprattutto, non sapete far altro che ritirare fuori per l’ennesima volta quella vecchia storia di vent’anni fa, che tra l’altro in questo momento non c’entra neanche un cavolo!”

Papa Eugenio dovette ammettere che i metodi spicci di Giovanni erano forse più efficaci delle sue parole… ma Albizzi era più cocciuto di un mulo, era impossibile spuntarla, con lui.

“Io non firmerò _mai _questo documento!” dichiarò, deciso.

“Se è la vostra ultima parola, io non posso fare nient’altro” replicò allora il Papa, deluso. Fece per avviarsi verso la porta della cella, accompagnato da Cosimo, ma Giovanni non aveva certo finito!

“E perché non volete firmare? Potete perlomeno spiegarmelo?”

Cosimo e il Papa si fermarono poco prima di uscire, scambiandosi un’occhiata.

“Forse il giovane Uberti saprà convincerlo meglio di quanto avremmo fatto noi” suggerì il Medici.

“Lo spero” mormorò Papa Eugenio. Era davvero amico di Albizzi da molti anni ed era dispiaciuto di non poterlo aiutare, ma quell’uomo era talmente accecato dalla rabbia da non rendersi conto che si stava rovinando con le sue stesse mani. Il ragazzo ostentava dei modi di dire piuttosto _coloriti_, ma chissà, magari era quello che ci voleva con un testardo come Rinaldo.

“Quel documento è un inganno di Cosimo e io non mi abbasserò mai a firmarlo!” ripeté l’uomo, come se quella fosse una risposta.

“Beh, allora, se ci tenete tanto a suicidarvi perché non vi impiccate da solo con le lenzuola del letto? Risparmierete un sacco di noie a tanta brava gente” fece Giovanni, piccato.

Fuori dalla cella, il Papa guardò Cosimo con l’aria di dire _sarebbero questi i metodi del giovane Uberti?_

Cosimo fece finta di niente, mostrando una gran sicurezza. Per prudenza, decise di allontanarsi dalla cella insieme al Papa, caso mai fossero volate parole grosse: quando quei due si scontravano non si poteva mai sapere e, in ogni caso, era meglio che Sua Santità non assistesse!

“Come ti permetti di parlarmi così, ragazzino arrogante? Tu non sai niente di me e non puoi capire” ribatté Rinaldo. “Non voglio essere debitore di Cosimo e, in ogni caso, non ho alcun interesse ad andare in esilio. Fuori da Firenze non sarei più nessuno.”

“Ah, beh, perché invece qui chi vi credete di essere?” replicò Giovanni, con aria di sufficienza. “L’avete fatta voi la sciocchezza di cercare di rovesciare la Signoria e _iene affamate_ come Andrea Pazzi sono lì che ancora vi ringraziano. Lo capite o no che Pazzi aspetta solo che saliate sul patibolo per rivendicare immediatamente il suo diritto a occupare il vostro seggio?”

“Tu che ne sai di tutte queste cose?” domandò l’uomo, adesso più calmo e incuriosito dalle parole del ragazzo.

“Lo so perché è la stessa cosa che hanno fatto alla mia famiglia” rispose Giovanni in tono grave e fissando Rinaldo dritto negli occhi, “e sappiate che non lascerò che facciano lo stesso a voi. Se oggi non volete firmare quel documento io tornerò domani, e poi il giorno dopo e il giorno dopo ancora, finché non vi avrò convinto.”

“Non credo che mi resti tutto questo tempo, ragazzino…”

“Vi resterà, potete contarci. La Signoria non farà niente contro di voi e io vi convincerò a firmare il documento” dichiarò il ragazzo.

“Sembri molto sicuro di te, giovane Uberti” fece Rinaldo, adesso quasi divertito.

“Lo sono” fu la risposta del ragazzo. “Bene, devo raggiungere Messer Cosimo e Sua Santità, ma non vi illudete, non è finita qui. Domani tornerò, da solo, portando quel documento, e non vi darò pace finché non vi avrò convinto a firmarlo.”

Suo malgrado, ad Albizzi scappò un sorrisetto.

“Come vuoi. Magari allora io domani ti spiegherò meglio le ragioni per le quali non ho alcuna intenzione di firmarlo, e vedremo chi l’avrà vinta” disse.

“A domani, Messer Albizzi” iniziò a dire Giovanni, ma non fece quasi in tempo a finire la frase, perché Rinaldo lo afferrò bruscamente, lo attirò a sé e lo baciò in modo rude, disperato, avido.

Meno male che Cosimo aveva allontanato il Papa!

“A domani, ragazzino impertinente” gli disse poi, lasciandolo andare.

Un po’ confuso e sbalordito, Giovanni uscì dalla cella dell’uomo e raggiunse il Papa e il Medici che lo aspettavano in fondo alla prima rampa di scale insieme al carceriere.

“Allora, sei riuscito a convincerlo a firmare?” gli domandò il Medici.

“Non ancora, ma tornerò domani con questo documento e insisterò finché non accetterà di firmarlo” replicò il ragazzino, cercando di recuperare un certo qual contegno. “Posso tenere il foglio con me, Messer Cosimo?”

“Non vedo perché no” rispose il Medici. “Comunque temo che Rinaldo sia ancora più testardo di te.”

“Oh, Messer Albizzi non ha ancora visto niente…” fece Giovanni, con il tono di chi la sa lunga.

In realtà nemmeno lui sapeva ancora come sarebbe riuscito a convincere Albizzi, però una cosa la sapeva: non avrebbe lasciato niente di intentato pur di salvargli la vita… e, possibilmente, di trovare il modo per risparmiargli anche l’esilio.

Rinaldo, intanto, rimasto solo nella sua cella, guardava fuori dalla finestrella che dava sulla piazza.

Rifletteva.

Giovanni si stava dando veramente tanto da fare per salvargli la vita, era chiaro che teneva molto a lui.

Ma lui, Rinaldo Albizzi, come avrebbe potuto vivere in esilio, lontano da Firenze, senza più poter partecipare alla vita politica della sua città? A cosa sarebbe servita allora la sua vita?

Possibile che Giovanni, che discendeva da una famiglia cacciata da Firenze, non comprendesse la sua amarezza?

Il giorno dopo avrebbero parlato con più calma e, sicuramente, il ragazzo avrebbe capito. La sua era una causa persa e non aveva più motivo per lottare.

La sua vita non aveva più senso, tanto valeva che lo giustiziassero…

**Fine capitolo primo**


	2. Capitolo secondo

**Capitolo secondo**

_What have you done?_ _  
Is this what you wanted?  
What have you become?  
His soul's not forsaken  
You're walking alone  
From heaven into hell  
Now that you know  
Your way in this madness  
Your powers are gone  
Your chains have been broken  
You've suffered so long  
You will never change_ _!_

_(“A demon’s fate” – Within Temptation)_

Il mattino dopo, come promesso, Giovanni era di nuovo a tampinare Rinaldo Albizzi nella sua cella, sventolandogli in faccia il documento e continuando a insistere affinché lo firmasse.

Questa volta i due erano soli, Cosimo aveva pensato bene di tenere il Papa lontano da quei due quando erano insieme (la sapeva lunga, lui!) e di non provare più a convincere l’uomo. Tanto, Rinaldo avrebbe sempre e comunque fatto l’opposto di quello che Cosimo voleva, così, per partito preso; era forse più probabile che Giovanni, da solo, riuscisse a convincerlo.

“Proprio non vuoi capire, ragazzino? Innanzitutto non voglio la pietà di Cosimo e non intendo sentirmi in debito con lui per la mia vita” ripeté Albizzi per l’ennesima volta, come se ormai non lo avessero capito anche i muri della sua cella, “e poi… io sono un nobile, un politico di Firenze. Che cosa dovrei fare in esilio? Non avrei più niente per cui vivere.”

Giovanni era esterrefatto.

“Non avreste più niente, dite? Ma siete completamente fuori di senno?” esclamò. “Avete la vostra famiglia, vostro figlio e Messer Cosimo farà in modo che non vi vengano confiscati i vostri averi, questo lo so già. Volete far parte della vita politica, o magari continuare ad essere un capo militare, come durante la guerra contro Lucca? Questo nessuno ve lo impedisce. Il documento vi obbliga a non cercare di ritornare a Firenze e, soprattutto, a non muovere guerra alla città, ma potreste comunque farvi una nuova vita nel luogo dove sarete destinato. Mio fratello Lapo, per esempio, è il comandante delle guardie del Duca di Mantova e mio fratello Francesco segue la carriera militare a Verona. Il nome degli Uberti è amato e rispettato in altre città… sono io che volevo che fosse riabilitato anche a Firenze, ma l’esilio non è stata la fine della nostra famiglia.”

Rinaldo crollò il capo, le parole del ragazzo non lo convincevano.

“I tuoi fratelli non sono nati a Firenze, non hanno avuto difficoltà a stabilirsi in altre città dove stanno facendo fortuna” replicò. “Io sono fiorentino da generazioni e la mia famiglia è da sempre una colonna portante di Firenze. Come potrei ricominciare da capo in una città diversa? Forse Ormanno potrebbe, ma non io.”

“E allora fatelo per vostro figlio!” riprese Giovanni, sperando che l’argomento relativo al futuro di Ormanno fosse più convincente. “Cosa credete che sia meglio per lui, vedere suo padre giustiziato o farsi una nuova vita altrove, come hanno fatto i miei fratelli?”

“Se io muoio, Ormanno non dovrà subire alcuna conseguenza. Lui non era coinvolto nel mio tentativo di impadronirmi della Signoria e, anzi, ha tentato di dissuadermi. La mia colpa morirà con me e la famiglia Albizzi potrà riprendere il posto che le spetta a Firenze proprio grazie a mio figlio” ribatté Rinaldo che, a quanto pare, stava cominciando ad affezionarsi all’idea di fare la figura del _martire_, di colui che muore impavido per il bene della sua famiglia e altre stronzate cavalleresche del genere.

Giovanni, però, queste storie non voleva nemmeno ascoltarle.

“Siete più cocciuto di un mulo!” gridò, esasperato. “Voi e la vostra fissazione di _fare l’eroe_! Possibile che non capiate la cosa più semplice del mondo? Dall’esilio si può sempre tornare, in un modo o nell’altro, Messer Cosimo ci è riuscito, come avete visto. Una volta che uno è morto, invece, non ritorna più!”

Rinaldo rimase colpito, non tanto dalle parole, quanto dall’accento disperato che colse nella voce del ragazzino. Giovanni teneva dunque così tanto a lui? Era così affranto all’idea che gli accadesse qualcosa? Sembrò comprendere che nel cuore del giovane Uberti c’era molto di più di quanto volesse ammettere e decise perciò di mostrarsi conciliante, pur restando fermo sulle sue posizioni. Sedette più vicino al ragazzo e lo prese per le spalle, avvicinandolo a sé.

“Adesso ti farò una domanda ben precisa, Giovanni, e voglio che tu mi risponda sinceramente, siamo intesi?” gli disse, fissandolo negli occhi.

Il ragazzo annuì, confuso.

“Tu sei tornato a Firenze per riabilitare il nome della tua famiglia e, soprattutto, quello dei tuoi antenati Farinata e Neri degli Uberti. Ebbene, loro sono stati esiliati e tu sai bene quanto ciò li abbia fatti soffrire, quanto disperatamente essi abbiano tentato di ottenere il permesso di rientrare nella loro città. Non è forse così?”

Giovanni annuì di nuovo, ma nei suoi occhi comparve un’ombra dolorosa che non sfuggì ad Albizzi. Il ragazzino cominciava a capire dove l’uomo volesse andare a parare con quel suo discorso e la cosa non gli piaceva per niente; dal canto suo, Rinaldo sapeva bene che ciò che stava per dire avrebbe ferito Giovanni, ma non poteva farne a meno.

“Se Farinata degli Uberti fosse qui, adesso, al mio posto, credi che sceglierebbe mai l’esilio di sua volontà? E tu avresti il coraggio di insistere con lui perché firmasse un documento che lo condannerebbe ad un esilio perpetuo, sapendo quanto ciò è costato a lui e a tutta la vostra famiglia?” riprese Albizzi, stringendo più forte le spalle del ragazzo. Era consapevole di dargli un dolore. “Te lo ripeto: Farinata degli Uberti avrebbe mai scelto di firmare quel documento, condannandosi da solo all’esilio da Firenze?”

Ora gli occhi del ragazzo erano colmi di lacrime e lui si mordeva il labbro inferiore per impedire che scendessero… ma non poté mentire: lui sapeva bene che cosa avrebbe scelto il suo antenato tanto amato e ammirato.

“No” ammise con un sospiro, “Farinata degli Uberti non si sarebbe mai piegato a firmare quel documento…”

“E allora perché vuoi che lo faccia io?” insisté Rinaldo, questa volta sommessamente, quasi con dolcezza, avvicinandosi sempre di più a lui. “Perché vuoi che io compia un atto di codardia che il tuo antenato non avrebbe mai compiuto? Mi ritieni dunque così tanto inferiore al grande Farinata?”

“No, no, non è questo” protestò Giovanni, rendendosi conto di essere stato sconfitto su tutta la linea. “Non vi ritengo inferiore a lui e non voglio che vi sentiate un codardo, è solo che io… io non voglio che… non posso nemmeno pensarci…”

“Allora non chiedermi più di fare qualcosa che andrebbe contro tutto ciò in cui credo” concluse l’uomo, interrompendo Giovanni prima che dicesse qualcosa di troppo. “Tu più di chiunque altro dovresti capire cosa significa per me.”

Il ragazzino chinò il capo, straziato. Allora Albizzi lo prese tra le braccia e lo baciò, questa volta non con la foga avida della sera precedente, ma con la dolcezza struggente di un ultimo saluto. Lo baciò come non aveva mai fatto prima, godendosi ogni istante del contatto tenero e caldo con le labbra e con il corpo di Giovanni. Lo distese sul letto e si mise sopra di lui, sempre baciandolo, lo prese con lentezza e appassionata dolcezza, consapevole che quelli erano probabilmente gli ultimi momenti di serenità e tenerezza che poteva concedersi (e per fortuna i carcerieri, in quella prigione, si facevano i fatti loro e si preoccupavano solo che il prigioniero fosse chiuso a chiave!). Giovanni, stordito e turbato da quell’assalto amoroso che, decisamente, non si aspettava in un contesto del genere, dimenticò ben presto dove si trovava e si abbandonò completamente a quel piacere che non aveva ancora capito, ma che travolgeva e confondeva tutti i suoi sensi.

Alla fine di tutto, ancora particolarmente sbalordito da quanto era appena successo in quella cella, Giovanni poté solo raccogliere il documento che, nel frattempo, era finito sul pavimento della prigione e rivolgere un ultimo sguardo pieno di disperazione a Rinaldo.

“Non firmerò quel documento, Giovanni, e tu non hai il diritto di chiedermelo ancora” ribadì l’uomo, scompigliandogli i capelli con un gesto affettuoso. “Però ti ringrazio per esserti preso tanto a cuore la mia causa, nessuno si era mai preoccupato così per me. Sono felice di averti conosciuto.”

Quel discorso sapeva tanto di addio e Giovanni non poteva sopportarlo. Rinaldo lo abbracciò e baciò ancora una volta, tanto per incoraggiamento, poi lo lasciò andare.

Il giovane Uberti avrebbe voluto piangere, disperarsi, tentare ancora di convincere l’uomo… ma poi comprese che non era quella la strada giusta, che c’erano ancora dei modi per salvare Albizzi e lui doveva trovarli prima che fosse troppo tardi.

Sulla porta della cella si voltò a guardare Rinaldo, questa volta con espressione fiera e combattiva.

“Non vi chiederò più di firmare questo documento, Messer Albizzi, ma sappiate che non smetterò di lottare per voi” dichiarò. “Non avrò pace finché non vi avrò liberato da questa cella e non saprò che la vostra vita non è più in pericolo.”

“Che cosa farai, ragazzino, rovescerai la Signoria?” fece scherzosamente l’uomo.

“Anche, se occorre, ma state certo che _io vi salverò_. Tenete bene a mente queste mie parole” concluse Giovanni.

Albizzi lo guardò uscire dalla cella e lo seguì con lo sguardo finché poté, senza nemmeno vedere il carceriere che, nel frattempo, era accorso per richiudere la porta a chiave. Che intenzioni aveva Giovanni? Non si sarebbe messo nei guai per lui, vero? Vero?

Rovesciare la Signoria pur di salvarlo, che idea… lui ci aveva provato e bel risultato aveva ottenuto! Non voleva che anche Giovanni rischiasse il patibolo. Beh, ma chi ci riusciva a far ragionare quel ragazzino incosciente e spavaldo? Un vero, piccolo, nobile e valoroso Uberti…

Giovanni uscì dal Palazzo della Signoria tutto immerso nei suoi pensieri e nei suoi piani. Avrebbe trovato al più presto un modo per liberare Messer Albizzi da quella cella, ne era sicuro, non avrebbe mai lasciato che lo giustiziassero. Forse Messer Cosimo poteva insistere per l’esilio anche se Rinaldo non aveva firmato il documento, forse…

I pensieri del ragazzo furono interrotti da un brusco risveglio: qualcuno lo afferrò rudemente per il polso, gli torse il braccio dietro la schiena e gli strappò il documento che teneva in mano. Giovanni, stupito, lanciò un grido e solo dopo si accorse che l’autore di quel gesto meschino era Andrea Pazzi (e chi altri poteva essere tanto bastardo da aggredire per strada un ragazzino?).

“Voi!” sibilò, con gli occhi che lanciavano fiamme. “Ridatemi immediatamente quel foglio, non vi appartiene!”

“Ah, interessante” disse Pazzi, scorrendo il documento. “Con questo, Rinaldo Albizzi giura di restare in esilio e in pace e in cambio chiede salva la vita… Vedo che c’è anche la firma di Sua Santità, ma Albizzi non l’ha firmato, a quanto pare.”

“Cosa ve ne importa a voi? Ridatemi immediatamente quel documento” esclamò inviperito Giovanni. “Adesso siete anche un ladro oltre che un traditore, un bugiardo e uno spergiuro? Complimenti!”

“Se Rinaldo non ha accettato questo accordo così generoso è perché, con tutta evidenza, non vuole affatto restare in pace, la sua intenzione è davvero quella di mettere insieme un nuovo esercito e attaccare Firenze” riprese l’uomo, ignorando le accuse di Giovanni. “Molto bene, è giusto che il Gonfaloniere e tutta la Signoria siano informati dei loschi piani di Rinaldo Albizzi.”

“Come osate dire una cosa simile, quando tutta questa storia non è che un vostro sporco intrigo per impadronirvi del seggio di Messer Albizzi alla Signoria?” reagì il ragazzino che, se non avesse avuto il braccio bloccato, avrebbe volentieri cavato gli occhi a Andrea Pazzi.

“Sei astuto, giovane Uberti, intelligente e presuntuoso come tutta la tua famiglia” replicò Pazzi in tono mellifluo. “Hai capito tutto molto prima degli altri, ma non potrai farci niente. A chi pensi che crederà il Gonfaloniere, a un vecchio amico come me o a un ragazzino insolente, polemico e spocchioso che discende da una famiglia in disgrazia?”

“La mia famiglia è in disgrazia solo per colpa dei vostri antenati, che erano meschini e malfattori come voi!” protestò Giovanni, oltraggiato e infuriato. “Ma non vi illudete, questa volta non ingannerete nessuno: io riuscirò a far assolvere Messer Albizzi e a riabilitare il nome della mia famiglia, mentre voi e tutta la vostra dannata discendenza finirete in rovina!”

“Quanto fuoco nel difendere il caro Rinaldo Albizzi… interessante” commentò malignamente l’uomo. “Beh, la cosa non mi riguarda, è molto più importante che consegni immediatamente questo documento al Gonfaloniere come prova delle turpi intenzioni di Albizzi.”

Andrea Pazzi liberò Giovanni e, ormai padrone del famigerato documento, fece per allontanarsi. Il ragazzo avrebbe potuto provare a riprenderselo, ma valutò che, con ogni probabilità, quel subdolo individuo era armato e poi avrebbe potuto denunciarlo alla Signoria per aggressione e farlo arrestare. Se fosse stato in prigione, come avrebbe potuto salvare Messer Albizzi? Così si limitò a gridargli dietro tutta la sua rabbia.

“Andate, andate pure, tanto quel documento non significa niente e potrei dirvi dove dovreste infilarvelo, ma sono un nobile signore e non lo farò!” gridò, tanto per sfogarsi. Poi, sempre più arrabbiato, corse fino a Palazzo Medici in un modo che lo faceva somigliare molto di più a un monello di strada che al _nobile signore _che aveva appena dichiarato di essere… e, giunto là, chiese di poter parlare immediatamente con Cosimo.

Emilia, la serva, gli disse che era nel suo studio in compagnia della sua schiava (nonché nuova amante) Maddalena, ma a Giovanni non interessavano i pettegolezzi. Salì le scale e si precipitò come un piccolo tornado nello studio di Cosimo, lasciando a bocca aperta il Medici e la schiava che se lo ritrovarono nella stanza accaldato, con le guance arrossate, i vestiti spiegazzati e i capelli scompigliati. Sembrava il sopravvissuto a qualche cataclisma…

“Messer Cosimo, dovete fare qualcosa subito! Quel grandissimo bastardo… scusami, Maddalena, ma è quello che è… dicevo, quel grandissimo bastardo di Andrea Pazzi mi ha strappato di mano il documento che Messer Albizzi avrebbe dovuto firmare” disse tutto d’un fiato. “Ora lo porterà alla Signoria per dimostrare, _dice lui_, che Messer Albizzi ha cattive intenzioni contro Firenze e che deve essere giustiziato! Dovete impedirlo, Messere, io lo so che anche voi volete salvare Messer Albizzi, lo so… vi prego!”

Cosimo alzò gli occhi al cielo, sospirò e poi prese la sua decisione.

“E va bene. Maddalena, lasciaci soli, per favore, io e Giovanni dobbiamo parlare” disse.

Mentre la donna lasciava la stanza, il Medici si dispose ad ascoltare Giovanni. Il ragazzo non aveva tutti i torti, in fondo: lui avrebbe voluto veramente aiutare Rinaldo, anche solo per far pace con la sua coscienza e dimenticare ciò che era avvenuto vent’anni prima. Inoltre, se nella storia entrava anche Andrea Pazzi, le cose potevano mettersi molto male. Albizzi era un irresponsabile e una testa calda, ma, come diceva Papa Eugenio, in fondo era un brav’uomo e ogni sua malefatta era legata a quel mai sopito rancore per la faccenda di vent’anni prima. Al contrario, Andrea Pazzi era un disonesto, un traditore e un falso e Cosimo sapeva bene che, come rivale per il potere, sarebbe stato molto più pericoloso di Rinaldo.

Giovanni aveva ragione, era arrivata anche per lui l’ora di agire.

**Fine capitolo secondo**


	3. Capitolo terzo

**Capitolo terzo**

_Here, not a single light_  
Here, in the darkest night  
And the sound of silence, silence, silence

_Here, this is where I reign_  
Hear me calling out no name  
So I'll stay in silence, silence

_There's footprints in the snow_  
I'll follow wherever you go  
I'll be the lonely wolf  
I'll follow wherever you go

_In the silver night…_

_(“Silver night” – The Rasmus)_

Andrea Pazzi non aveva perso tempo e, tanto per provare ancora una volta la sua nomea di _bastardo dentro_, si era affrettato a consegnare il documento incriminante al Gonfaloniere Guadagni di fronte a tutta la Signoria riunita.

Guadagni non era una cattiva persona ma, davanti alle prove, che altro poteva fare? Mostrò il documento ai Priori e a tutti i presenti, con grande soddisfazione di Pazzi che gongolava pregustando il successo.

“Rinaldo Albizzi ha mostrato il suo vero volto. Il suo rifiuto di firmare questa generosa offerta dimostra che egli è realmente un pericolo per la nostra Repubblica” esclamò. “L’esilio sarebbe solo un modo per regalargli tempo e consentirgli di radunare un’armata per attaccare Firenze!”

Queste parole colpirono nel segno, proprio come quello stronzo di Andrea Pazzi aveva previsto. Anche i nobili più vicini ad Albizzi non poterono continuare a sostenerlo e si unirono al grido di _A morte Albizzi_ che risuonò per tutto il salone… una sorta di coro da stadio, guidato senza dubbio da Pazzi in persona.

La Signoria stava ancora _cantando l’inno_ quando giunse Cosimo, tallonato da presso da Giovanni. Il Medici rimase molto male nel vedere che si era già arrivati addirittura al _coro da stadio_ contro Albizzi, temette di essere giunto in ritardo… nonostante ciò, si fece largo tra i tifosi… pardon, tra i partecipanti alla votazione della Signoria… e si rivolse direttamente al Gonfaloniere.

“Messer Guadagni, so che è stato Andrea Pazzi a consegnarvi questo documento, ma non ne aveva alcun diritto, si tratta di un accordo privato voluto da Sua Santità Eugenio IV” obiettò.

“La Signoria doveva comunque venirne a conoscenza, anche se non approvo i metodi di Messer Pazzi” replicò il Gonfaloniere.

“Lo spero bene che non li approviate, quello è solo un maledetto traditore che ha venduto Messer Albizzi per avere il suo seggio alla Signoria! Dovrebbe essere lui a venire giudicato e cacciato da Firenze per sempre!” reagì Giovanni, infuriato.

“Messer Guadagni, per quanto ancora dovrò tollerare le accuse infamanti di questo ragazzino insolente… proprio un degno discendente di quegli eretici sovversivi degli Uberti” protestò Pazzi, acido. “Quando vi deciderete a punirlo come merita? Visto che tiene tanto al suo _mentore_ Rinaldo Albizzi, potreste farlo direttamente incarcerare e giustiziare con lui!”

Ecco, anche quel giorno alla riunione della Signoria ci sarebbe stato da divertirsi, pensò vagamente il Gonfaloniere, poi ritornò alla sua maschera imperturbabile e al suo dovere di far rispettare l’ordine.

“Messer Pazzi, sono io a decidere se e quando punire qualcuno, non siete ancora voi il Gonfaloniere” ribatté Guadagni, che comunque non aveva simpatia per quell’infido.

“E, se Dio ci assiste, non lo sarà _mai_!” esclamò Giovanni, incapace di trattenersi.

“In quanto a voi, Messer Uberti, le vostre accuse sono molto gravi e dovreste dimostrarle, prima di attaccare Messer Pazzi” riprese il Gonfaloniere, rivolgendosi al giovane Uberti. “Resta il fatto che Sua Santità ha proposto un accordo molto generoso a Rinaldo Albizzi e lui lo ha rifiutato, pertanto è da considerarsi un pericolo per Firenze.”

Andrea Pazzi esibì un sorrisetto maligno mentre i presenti riprendevano a intonare il loro coro di _A morte Albizzi_.

Cosimo e Giovanni, per il momento, avevano concluso con un nulla di fatto. La mattina seguente ci sarebbe stata la votazione definitiva e, a quanto pareva, i giochi erano già stati fatti: la Signoria avrebbe votato per la condanna a morte di Albizzi.

La vittoria di Pazzi, tuttavia, era solo apparente. Cosimo stava già pensando a come muoversi per convincere la Signoria a modificare il suo voto e Giovanni, dal canto suo, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di salvare la vita di Rinaldo.

Albizzi, invece, aveva accettato la condanna a morte già da tempo e non si era scomposto più di tanto. Era stato sconfitto. Il suo tentativo di vendicarsi di Cosimo e di prendere il potere a Firenze era fallito. Non aveva più niente a cui attaccarsi e preferiva morire piuttosto che vivere in una Firenze governata dai Medici. Quella sera incontrò il figlio Ormanno, venuto a trovarlo in carcere per vederlo un’ultima volta prima della sentenza.

Il ragazzo era in lacrime e continuava a protestare che era un’ingiustizia, che suo padre doveva salvarsi.

“Ormanno, figlio mio, non devi preoccuparti per me” gli disse l’uomo, abbracciandolo. “La cosa veramente importante è che gli Albizzi resteranno a Firenze anche dopo che sarò morto e sarai tu a portare in alto il nome della nostra famiglia, come hai sempre fatto. Sono fiero di te e lo sarò sempre.”

Anche Giovanni era andato al Palazzo della Signoria per incontrare Rinaldo in cella ma, saputo che l’uomo stava parlando con suo figlio, aveva atteso in fondo alla rampa di scale per lasciarli in pace. Intanto nella sua mente scorrevano mille e mille piani, a dire il vero uno più assurdo e impossibile dell’altro, per salvare la vita di Albizzi…

Immerso in questi pensieri, si riscosse soltanto quando Ormanno, ancora con gli occhi rossi, gli passò accanto.

“Ormanno, non piangete” gli disse il ragazzo, in tono incoraggiante. “Vi giuro che vostro padre non morirà.”

Il giovane lo guardò, poco convinto.

“La Signoria ha già stabilito di votare per la condanna a morte” replicò.

“Io vi dico che non andrà così, perciò state sereno” insisté Giovanni, con uno sguardo talmente infuocato che anche Ormanno fece due più due e comprese che genere di _rapporto particolare _intercorresse tra suo padre e quello strano ragazzino. Tuttavia la cosa non lo riguardava e ciò che davvero contava era che Giovanni avesse ragione e che a suo padre fosse risparmiata la vita.

“Spero davvero che tu abbia ragione” disse dunque Ormanno, congedandosi. “Ti ringrazio per… beh, per tutto quello che stai facendo per mio padre.”

Chissà se lo ringraziava anche per quello che faceva _con_ lui?

Ma torniamo alle cose serie, che qui c’è qualcuno che rischia davvero grosso.

Uscito Ormanno, fu Giovanni a presentarsi alla porta della cella di Albizzi. Si era già accordato con il carceriere, che lo avrebbe chiuso nella prigione con il detenuto e ce lo avrebbe lasciato per tutta la notte. Il ragazzo non voleva che Albizzi restasse da solo proprio la notte prima della sentenza… e quello che Albizzi avrebbe fatto di lui, tenendolo con sé, al carceriere non fregava un beneamato. Contenti loro… non erano mica affari suoi!

Giovanni entrò nella cella silenziosamente e il carceriere chiuse a chiave la porta dietro di lui, affrettandosi ad allontanarsi.

Rinaldo sembrò quasi non accorgersi della sua presenza, ancora provato per l’addio al figlio. Era stato un momento molto doloroso, Albizzi era convinto di stare facendo la cosa giusta per Ormanno, ma vederlo così sconvolto era stato straziante. Non era questo ciò che avrebbe voluto per lui, aveva sognato di vederlo governare Firenze al suo fianco… ma tutto era svanito e adesso non restava altro che proteggere il nome della famiglia.

Ancora una volta, Giovanni fu lacerato nel vedere la rassegnazione e la sconfitta negli occhi dell’uomo. Sì, era lui che aveva scelto di morire piuttosto che andare in esilio, ma non era certo quello ciò che avrebbe desiderato davvero. Era solo che non voleva più vivere in un mondo che osannava i Medici e distruggeva le casate antiche e nobili come la sua. Per certi versi riusciva anche a comprenderlo, ma non poteva sopportare di perderlo, quello era il vero problema.

“Messer Albizzi…” disse, muovendo un passo verso di lui.

Rinaldo parve accorgersi solo in quel momento della presenza del ragazzo e l’ombra sul suo volto si dissolse, almeno per qualche momento.

“Giovanni, non credevo che ti avrei rivisto, ma ammetto di averlo sperato” confessò. “Mi fa piacere che anche tu sia venuto a salutarmi.”

“Resterò con voi tutta la notte” dichiarò Giovanni, avvicinandosi ancora di più a lui. “Non vi lascio solo, non questa notte.”

Albizzi mostrò sorpresa e anche una certa quale ammirazione.

“Vuoi rimanere per tutta la notte in questa cella? Ragazzino incosciente, su questo devo dare ragione a Cosimo, di notte è davvero molto fredda, forse non dovresti…”

“Io non vi lascio solo” ripeté Giovanni, convinto.

Allora Rinaldo lo prese per le braccia e lo attirò a sé, lo strinse forte e lo baciò con intensità e disperazione, sfogando in quel bacio tutta l’amarezza, la frustrazione e il dolore che provava. Avere Giovanni tra le braccia, sentirlo morbido e caldo e perdersi in quel bacio leniva ogni sofferenza e faceva perfino dimenticare che, il mattino dopo, lui sarebbe stato giustiziato.

Non voleva pensare a quello che sarebbe accaduto, la sentenza della Signoria, l’esecuzione, no. Voleva pensare solo a Giovanni, sentire solo lui, il suo tepore, il suo sapore, la dolcezza del suo corpo così giovane. Sarebbe stata l’ultima volta e voleva goderne ogni attimo, come se non ci fosse stato un domani, come se null’altro fosse esistito. Voleva portare con sé, fino agli istanti estremi, solo il ricordo della tenerezza di quell’amplesso infinito, solo quello, e forse non si sarebbe nemmeno accorto di morire…

Le ore passarono lente e intense in quella cella, ma dove c’era stata amarezza e sofferenza ora pareva regnare una certa qual speranza. Stretto a lui, nel suo letto, Rinaldo accarezzava i capelli di Giovanni e lo baciava piano, senza mai saziarsi di averlo.

“Sei un vero Uberti, ragazzino” gli disse poi. “Avremmo potuto fare grandi cose insieme, io e te, te lo dissi subito dopo averti conosciuto, lo ricordi?”

A Giovanni si strinse il cuore. Lo ricordava, certo, erano giorni più sereni e tranquilli, in cui Albizzi era solo il nobile tronfio e arrogante che voleva mostrare di essere e lui si divertiva a provocarlo. Faceva male rammentarlo adesso.

“Le faremo comunque, Messer Albizzi. Voi vi sarete pure arreso, ma io non ci penso nemmeno e domani non permetterò che la Signoria vi condanni a morte, statene certo” replicò il ragazzino.

“Davvero? E cosa farai, rovescerai la Repubblica tutto da solo, piccolo cavaliere senza esercito?”

“Anche quello, se servirà, ma non vi lascerò morire, questo è sicuro” ribadì Giovanni, sempre più deciso.

“Non so se te l’ho mai detto, ma sono certo che il tuo antenato Farinata degli Uberti sarebbe molto orgoglioso di te” affermò Rinaldo, intenerito. Comprendeva sempre di più quanto forte e intenso fosse il sentimento che quel ragazzino provava per lui. All’inizio aveva creduto che fosse solo un piccolo arrogante che si divertiva a provocare e questo lo aveva stuzzicato, ma ciò che Giovanni aveva fatto per lui negli ultimi mesi era molto di più e dimostrava un affetto vero e sincero. E anche lui gli voleva parecchio più bene di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere…

“Sì, i tuoi antenati sarebbero orgogliosi di te, sei un vero discendente di quella casata nobile e valorosa” riprese Albizzi, con un sorriso, “e anch’io sono orgoglioso di te, di tutto quello che hai fatto per me. E sono veramente molto felice di averti conosciuto… anche se all’inizio non ti sopportavo!”

“Nemmeno voi mi eravate tanto simpatico” ammise Giovanni.

“Già, me ne ero accorto” fece Rinaldo, godendo del calore e della dolcezza di quei momenti di complicità scherzosa e di intimità, ne aveva davvero molto bisogno. “Sono contento che tu sia qui, Giovanni.”

Lo baciò di nuovo, ancora una volta si perse in lui, mentre tutto il resto finiva nell’oblio e nel nulla. Cosa importava se il giorno dopo lo avrebbero ucciso? Lui, quella notte, si sentiva vivo come non gli era capitato da molti, da troppi anni. Quella notte ritornava ad essere il ragazzo scanzonato che era stato prima che i Medici rovinassero la sua famiglia e il suo futuro, dimenticava ogni rancore e amarezza, era la vita che scorreva nel suo sangue impetuosa e lo faceva sentire bene come non ricordava di essere più stato per tanto tempo.

Il giorno dopo sarebbe morto? Ebbene, che fosse. Lui non si era mai sentito più vivo.

Ed era solo merito di Giovanni e di quella notte che quel ragazzino aveva reso speciale per lui.

**Fine capitolo terzo**


	4. Capitolo quarto

**Capitolo quarto**

_Vinci fino a perdere_  
perdi fino a ridere  
ma di giustizia non ne avrai mai.

_E cammina, cammina non esiste fatica o inverno_  
non ti fermare mai  
finché non vedrai il mare  
zitto e cammina contro il vento, che mira al petto  
non ti fermare mai  
la vita è tutto ciò che hai  
la vita è tutto ciò che hai.

_La mia rabbia mi esce proprio da dentro_  
niente è mai sicuro per noi  
proverò a resistere  
forse dovrò insistere  
ma il mio scalpo non lo avrai mai…

_(“La mia gente” – Luca Dirisio)_

La mattina successiva Giovanni si alzò prima che spuntasse l’alba, perché sapeva che Rinaldo sarebbe stato portato in giudizio poco tempo dopo… non avrebbe voluto lasciarlo per tutto l’oro del mondo, ma sapeva troppo bene che era necessario: lui avrebbe fatto il possibile per farlo liberare e, se non ci fosse riuscito, avrebbe avuto comunque l’aiuto di Cosimo.

Albizzi attirò a sé il ragazzino per un ultimo abbraccio e un ultimo bacio, perché così la vedeva lui: sarebbe andato al patibolo fiero e dignitoso, consapevole di morire per conservare la dignità alla sua casata, a suo figlio. E avrebbe portato con sé il dolce ricordo di Giovanni per farsi forza.

“Ricordate le mie parole, Messer Albizzi” insisté il giovane, ostinato. “Voi non sarete condannato a morte.”

Rinaldo sorrise e scrollò il capo, intenerito, senza ribattere. Se Giovanni voleva mantenere la sua illusione, lui non gliel’avrebbe tolta, ma sapeva bene che, entro pochissime ore, la Signoria avrebbe emesso il suo verdetto di condanna.

La notte trascorsa con Giovanni, tuttavia, lo aveva calmato e tranquillizzato e, quando le guardie vennero a prenderlo per condurlo in presenza della Signoria riunita, Albizzi non batté ciglio, si alzò in piedi e scostò le mani che volevano afferrarlo con un moto d’orgoglio. Non aveva bisogno di essere _trascinato_ verso il suo destino, lui, lo aveva già accettato e sarebbe morto come un martire della sua famiglia e della sua patria.

O, perlomeno, così si andava raccontando…

L’uomo fu portato nel salone dove tutti i membri della Signoria e una grandissima folla di persone si erano riuniti per conoscere l’esito di quel verdetto.

“L’ora è giunta” disse il Gonfaloniere Guadagni. “Dobbiamo giudicare Rinaldo Albizzi secondo la legge e decidere la punizione per il suo tradimento.”

Fu allora che, con grande stupore di tutti, Giovanni iniziò la sua _performance_!

“Questo processo è ingiusto e porterà a un verdetto comunque ingiusto” cominciò, tanto per non mandarle a dire… “E questo perché su quella sedia c’è un solo imputato, Messer Albizzi, ma il vero colpevole del suo tradimento si nasconde tra i nobili fiorentini!”

Il Gonfaloniere non sapeva se scoppiare a ridere o mettersi le mani nei capelli. Da quando quel ragazzino era arrivato a Firenze ogni seduta della Signoria poteva riservare delle sorprese! Tentò comunque di riprendere la direzione del processo…

“Messer Uberti, abbiamo avuto giorni e giorni per riflettere su ciò che Rinaldo Albizzi ha commesso, abbiamo ascoltato più volte le vostre rimostranze e anche le parole di Cosimo de’ Medici” gli ricordò Guadagni. “Tuttavia non abbiamo trovato niente che potesse farci ritornare sulla nostra decisione. Albizzi ha avuto anche la possibilità di firmare un documento in cui si impegnava a lasciare per sempre Firenze, senza più tentare di rovesciare la Signoria, ma ha rifiutato. Non è questa una prova lampante della sua colpevolezza?”

“Voi vi siete lasciato ingannare fin dall’inizio dal vero colpevole, Messer Guadagni, per questo non riuscite a considerare lucidamente gli eventi. Ma chi è stato a spingere Messer Albizzi a tradirsi? Chi lo ha incoraggiato a pagare dei mercenari per impadronirsi della Signoria? Chi vi ha fatto ascoltare il colloquio con il quale Messer Albizzi ammetteva le sue colpe, permettendovi così di arrestarlo? Chi, infine, ha sottratto un documento privato voluto da Sua Santità Eugenio IV e lo ha portato a voi insinuando che Messer Albizzi avesse rifiutato di firmarlo perché le sue intenzioni erano losche? Chi ha fatto tutto questo? Il vero colpevole, ossia Andrea Pazzi, che ha tramato nell’ombra per tutto il tempo! Lui ha appoggiato Messer Albizzi finché pensava che potesse prendere il potere, poi si è tirato indietro e lo ha tradito quando ha capito che le cose si mettevano male, perché oltre a tutto il resto è pure un vigliacco. Adesso vuole eliminare Messer Albizzi per prendere il suo seggio nella Signoria e, quando lo avrà ottenuto, continuerà a tessere intrighi per rovesciare _lui_ la Repubblica!” dichiarò Giovanni, senza nemmeno fermarsi per riprendere fiato e dimostrando che sarebbe stato un ottimo avvocato, la sua _arringa_ era travolgente.

Ma il Gonfaloniere non si lasciò travolgere.

“Messer Uberti, le vostre accuse sono molto gravi ma non portate alcuna prova a sostegno di quanto dite. Sembra piuttosto che voi abbiate una questione in sospeso con Messer Pazzi, forse perché, molti anni fa, la sua famiglia ebbe un ruolo importante nella cacciata dei vostri antenati da Firenze” disse Guadagni. “Dovrei accusare un nobile fiorentino per via del vostro desiderio di vendetta?”

Giovanni trasecolò. Come poteva il Gonfaloniere difendere così apertamente quel serpente di Pazzi e prendersela con lui? La rabbia lo sopraffece, ma cercò di mantenere un tono calmo e glaciale, pensando di apparire più credibile per ciò che aveva da dire.

“Molto bene, adesso è ancora più chiaro. Gonfaloniere Guadagni, voi non potete essere più obiettivo e equanime, perché Andrea Pazzi vi ha soffiato il suo veleno nelle orecchie per troppo tempo. Propongo dunque di eleggere _me _come nuovo Gonfaloniere per avere finalmente qualcuno che non sia legato alle alleanze politiche e possa giudicare con giustizia!” esclamò.

Ora, chissà che cosa pensava di ottenere Giovanni con quella sua sparata così scioccante, ma le reazioni furono più o meno queste: la maggior parte dei presenti scoppiò a ridere, anzi, a sghignazzare apertamente. Chi si credeva di essere quel ragazzino per candidarsi Gonfaloniere a nemmeno diciotto anni? Anche Guadagni stesso dovette fingersi indignato per non fare brutta figura, ma avrebbe voluto rotolarsi dalle risate pure lui: non si era mai divertito tanto a una riunione della Signoria! In compenso chi si indignò davvero fu Pazzi.

“Messer Guadagni, avete ancora bisogno di prove? Il ragazzo è chiaramente un pericolo per Firenze, un sovversivo senza il minimo rispetto per l’autorità e, molto probabilmente, influenzato proprio dal suo _mentore_ Rinaldo Albizzi!” ringhiò. “Io propongo di mettere a morte entrambi!”

Rinaldo, dal canto suo, era rimasto allibito. Quello che Giovanni aveva appena fatto era veramente un atto sovversivo… e lo aveva fatto per lui, per salvarlo dalla condanna a morte! Ancora una volta si rese conto di quanto avesse sottovalutato quel ragazzino, di come sarebbe stata la sua vita se, invece di limitarsi a divertirsi con lui, lo avesse preso maggiormente sul serio. Di quanto Giovanni lo amasse al punto da mettere a repentaglio la sua stessa vita…

Lorenzo, accanto a Cosimo, si mise le mani nei capelli.

“Il ragazzo è impazzito, ma cosa gli è saltato in mente? Cosimo, cosa possiamo fare adesso?” gemette.

Cosimo, invece, appariva tranquillo e sicuro. L’uscita spiazzante e spregiudicata di Giovanni aveva preso in contropiede anche lui, era vero, ma aveva creato anche l’attenzione che gli serviva per fare il suo discorso in difesa di Albizzi.

“Messer Guadagni, vi chiedo di perdonare l’intemperanza del giovane Uberti. Come potete vedere da solo, è ancora un ragazzino e si è lasciato trascinare. Chiedo tuttavia il permesso di parlare io stesso alla Signoria, prima che venga presa una decisione su Rinaldo Albizzi” disse.

Tutti tacquero, soffocando le ultime risate. Il Gonfaloniere concesse a Cosimo il permesso di parlare. Dopo tutto il casino che era successo, gli occhi di tutti erano fissi sul Medici. Si sarebbe candidato anche lui come nuovo Gonfaloniere?

“Ho avuto l’onore di passare questi ultimi giorni in compagnia di un uomo davvero santo, Papa Eugenio IV” iniziò Cosimo, catturando la totale attenzione di tutti i presenti. “Egli è dovuto fuggire da Roma e ha cercato rifugio nella nostra città, Firenze, sapendo che si fa vanto della sua misericordia verso i bisognosi. Sua Santità è arrivato qui vestito di stracci, braccato dai suoi nemici. Eppure, non appena arrivato a Firenze, il suo primo pensiero non è stato per se stesso ma per il suo amico, Rinaldo Albizzi. Sperava che noi mostrassimo pietà per lui così come Gesù ha avuto pietà di noi.”

Giovanni ascoltava affascinato e dovette riconoscere che la strategia di Cosimo era molto più efficace della sua…

“Gesù disse _Colui che è senza peccato scagli la prima pietra_, e così io ora chiedo a tutti voi” riprese Cosimo, guardando uno per uno i membri della Signoria, “io vi chiedo: chi siete voi per scagliare questa pietra? Chi siamo _noi _per togliere la vita a un uomo? Chi siamo noi per decidere se Rinaldo Albizzi deve vivere o morire?”

A queste parole ci fu un lungo istante di silenzio, talmente profondo che si sarebbe potuto sentir cadere uno spillo. Il discorso di Cosimo era stato appassionato, coinvolgente e, soprattutto, _giusto_.

Poi Messer Cavalcanti, un membro della Signoria, iniziò ad applaudire e tutti lo seguirono con impeto ed entusiasmo, tutti pronti ora a seguire Cosimo e a risparmiare Rinaldo così come pochi minuti prima erano stati pronti a farlo impiccare… insomma, mancava solo che facessero la _ola_!

In tutto ciò, ovviamente, Andrea Pazzi aveva un diavolo per capello e si mangiava le mani per la rabbia di essere stato nuovamente sconfitto…

La votazione che seguì, come ci si poteva aspettare, stabilì che Rinaldo Albizzi sarebbe stato esiliato.

Ormanno tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si fece il segno della croce, Giovanni cercò subito lo sguardo di Albizzi come per dirgli, orgoglioso _Che vi avevo detto? Ho avuto ragione io_, ma l’uomo era rimasto impassibile, freddo, come se la cosa non lo riguardasse minimamente.

Non degnò nessuno di uno sguardo e si lasciò riportare in cella, in attesa dei preparativi per la sua partenza per Ancona, il luogo scelto per il suo esilio.

A dirla tutta, sembrava piuttosto incavolato per non aver potuto esibire la sua morte da eroe e per essere stato salvato proprio dal rivale di sempre, Cosimo, che così aveva fatto di nuovo la figura del magnanimo, del grand’uomo…

E, siccome Rinaldo Albizzi era pur sempre un uomo irragionevole e senza un briciolo di buon senso, non trovò nulla di meglio da fare che attaccare Cosimo che era andato a parlare con lui in prigione. Vi aspettavate forse che si mostrasse grato? Mai più e mai poi! Non sarebbe stato Rinaldo Albizzi, altrimenti.

“Questo non cancella il passato e ciò che hai fatto vent’anni fa alla mia famiglia, Medici” gli disse l’ingrato. “Credi forse che, salvando me, hai salvato la tua anima?”

Cosimo era buono e caro ma, alla lunga, l’atteggiamento di Albizzi era venuto a noia anche a lui. Ma insomma, cosa voleva quell’uomo? Gli aveva salvato la vita, gli aveva _regalato _Giovanni… beh, forse lui non l’avrebbe messa proprio così, ma in fin dei conti era ciò che aveva fatto, no? Albizzi era proprio incontentabile!

“Se tu fossi saggio non torneresti mai più a Firenze. Non forzare la mia mano, potrei non mostrarmi così generoso una seconda volta” lo avvertì il Medici, esasperato.

Ma Rinaldo, che a quanto pare aveva una vera e propria fissazione per tormentare il suo prossimo e Cosimo de’ Medici in particolare, aveva ancora una freccia al suo arco, il colpo più basso che poteva trovare… e, francamente, anche il più stupido.

“Cosimo, c’è qualcos’altro che devo dirti” riprese a bassa voce, facendo cenno al rivale di avvicinarsi. “So che tuo padre non è morto di morte naturale e che il suo decesso è stato molto doloroso… sai, veleni come quello tendono ad attaccarsi alla gola.”

L’insinuazione crudele di Albizzi sconvolse Cosimo, che ormai aveva dato per scontato che l’assassino del padre fosse un altro, secondo le indagini svolte da Marco Bello. Forse si erano sbagliati tutti e Rinaldo, invece, era colpevole di quel terribile delitto?

“Tu sai!” esclamò, impallidendo.

“Certo che so. Ora sono libero per merito tuo e per tutta la vita dovrai convivere con questo tarlo che alla fine ti farà impazzire: forse sono io che ho ucciso tuo padre, forse tu hai salvato la vita all’uomo che ha assassinato tuo padre in un modo tanto atroce” continuò Rinaldo, sempre più malignamente.

Che poi, detto tra noi, il cretino in realtà non era affatto colpevole di quella morte, eppure voleva lo stesso che Cosimo lo credesse, per fargli del male un’ultima volta! Ma si può essere più deficienti e pure stronzi di così?

Cosimo avrebbe voluto avventarsi nella cella di Albizzi, afferrarlo per la gola e costringerlo a dirgli la verità… ma non aveva fatto i conti con Giovanni, che era venuto anche lui per parlare con Rinaldo e aveva assistito proprio alla parte migliore della conversazione, quel finale con i fuochi d’artificio.

Fu quindi il ragazzo a scagliarsi contro la cella di Albizzi, battendo Cosimo sul tempo e lasciando entrambi gli uomini piuttosto sconcertati.

“Vi siete del tutto bevuto il cervello, dunque, Messer Albizzi?” esclamò, infuriato. “Messer Cosimo vi ha salvato la vita, si è opposto all’intera Signoria per voi! Se questo è il vostro modo di ringraziare, non vorrei essere nei paraggi quando invece progettate di fare del male a qualcuno.”

Cosimo, intanto, si stava lentamente allontanando dalla cella, in preda ai pensieri più tormentosi. Poteva essere vero? Rinaldo aveva avvelenato suo padre e lui si era tanto impegnato per salvargli la vita? Marco Bello aveva forse sbagliato? Sembrava improbabile, il suo servitore era un uomo molto accorto e astuto e non si sarebbe fatto ingannare, ma allora perché Rinaldo aveva parlato in quel modo? Possibile che il suo scopo fosse solo quello di lasciarlo macerare nel dubbio per il resto dei suoi giorni, pur essendo innocente?

Si sentiva soffocare. Si affrettò ad uscire all’aria aperta, pensando che sarebbe stato meglio lasciare a Giovanni il compito di parlare con quell’uomo, lui non era più lucido per poterlo fare e, comunque, Rinaldo non gli avrebbe mai detto la verità, lo odiava troppo… lo odiava anche adesso che era salvo grazie a lui o, magari, lo odiava ancora di più proprio per questo.

Avevate già capito quanto Rinaldo Albizzi fosse contorto, no?

Appunto per questo era meglio che fosse Giovanni a parlarci!

**Fine capitolo quarto**


	5. Capitolo quinto

Capitolo quinto

With a rope around my neck  
In a world that's full of hate  
Let me breathe and don't forget  
It's not you, it's my own threat

Be my guide in these dark days  
I cry out from far away

Don't, don't, don't lie to me  
Don't, don't, don't lie to me  
With a rope around my neck  
I fight the demons in my head  
Don't, don't, don't lie to me…

(“Don’t lie to me” – MoonSun)

Giovanni era veramente fuori di sé dalla rabbia per ciò che Albizzi aveva detto a Cosimo. Era stata una vera e propria carognata e poi, a dirla tutta, dentro di sé temeva anche che il Medici, sentite quelle parole, potesse andare dal Gonfaloniere e denunciare nuovamente l’uomo per aver assassinato suo padre… insomma, come sempre Rinaldo Albizzi aveva incasinato tutto e lui doveva rimettere le cose a posto!

“La prigione vi ha dato alla testa? Ma per quale ragione, per l’amor di Dio, vi è saltato in mente di dire a Messer Cosimo che avete avvelenato voi suo padre, quando tutti e due sappiamo benissimo che non è così?” esclamò il giovane, esasperato.

“Calma, ragazzino impertinente, io non ho affatto confessato di aver ucciso il padre di Cosimo, gli ho semplicemente fatto pensare che potrei essere stato io” precisò Albizzi, con un sorrisetto. “E, ad ogni modo, tu sei tanto sicuro che non sia davvero io il colpevole?”

“Certo che lo sono, non siete stato voi” dichiarò sicuro il ragazzo.

“Come fai a saperlo? Tu non eri nemmeno a Firenze, in quei giorni.”

“Lo so e basta. Voi non siete così” insisté Giovanni, convinto. “Non dico che non avreste potuto uccidere il padre di Messer Cosimo, so quanto lo odiavate e forse, in parte, posso anche capirvi. Ma voi non lo avreste avvelenato. Il veleno è l’arma dei codardi e voi non lo siete. Se aveste voluto uccidere Messer Medici, lo avreste aggredito personalmente oppure avreste trovato il modo di farlo condannare a morte dalla Signoria. Lo so, vi conosco, ormai. Vi sareste vendicato guardando negli occhi il vostro nemico fino a vedere la vita fuggire via da lui, altro che veleno…”

Rinaldo perse subito tutto il suo spirito beffardo: quello che Giovanni aveva detto era perfettamente vero e, ancora una volta, pensò che quel ragazzino fosse molto più di ciò che sembrava. Gli aveva letto dentro con una facilità sconvolgente.

“Forse mi conosci fin troppo bene” mormorò, ancora talmente sorpreso da lasciarsi scappare l’ammissione che avrebbe voluto tenere per sé. “Hai ragione, io avrei fatto così. Non ho avvelenato io il padre di Cosimo.”

“Questo lo sapevo già” replicò il giovane, senza scomporsi. “Ma si può almeno sapere perché avete voluto far credere a Messer Cosimo di essere stato voi?”

“Non è questo ciò che ho fatto, in realtà. Ho detto quelle parole a Cosimo perché vivesse nel dubbio, perché si torturasse per tutto il resto della sua vita chiedendosi se veramente avesse salvato la vita a colui che aveva ucciso suo padre” spiegò Albizzi, come se fosse la cosa più normale di questo mondo.

“Beh, allora siete veramente un gran pezzo di… cioè, volevo dire che… insomma, è così che ringraziate chi vi salva la vita? Allora io dovrò preoccuparmi parecchio” commentò Giovanni, senza peli sulla lingua.

“No, tu no, ragazzino” sorrise Rinaldo, che adesso si divertiva assai. “Il fatto è che Cosimo credeva di essere a posto con la sua coscienza per avermi salvato, si sentiva un grand’uomo, il generoso e misericordioso Cosimo de’ Medici. Pensava che, per essermi venuto in aiuto oggi, io potessi perdonarlo per ciò che ha fatto alla mia famiglia più di vent’anni fa… e io gli ho fatto capire che si sbagliava di grosso. Quello che ha fatto allora, tradendo la mia fiducia e distruggendo la mia famiglia, non potrà mai essere perdonato, qualsiasi cosa Cosimo pensi di fare.”

“Santa pazienza, non si può dire che siate uno che non porta rancore! Vi ricordate ancora, magari, dei compagni di giochi che, quando eravate piccolissimi, vi hanno rotto un giocattolo o tirato i capelli? O forse li avete già sfidati a duello e ammazzati tutti?” commentò il ragazzino, caustico.

Rinaldo avrebbe voluto offendersi, ma con Giovanni proprio non ce la faceva, il suo modo di provocarlo e prenderlo in giro era per lui irresistibile e l’unica reazione che ebbe fu scoppiare in una sonora risata.

“Ti prendi un sacco di libertà con me, ragazzino insolente… guarda che non resterò sempre dietro queste sbarre” lo minacciò scherzosamente.

“Oh, beh, allora devo preoccuparmi davvero, a quanto pare mi avete messo nella vostra lista nera e tra vent’anni verrete a cercarmi per tagliarmi la gola!”

In realtà Rinaldo avrebbe voluto fare ben altro a Giovanni e proprio lì, in quella cella, senza dover aspettare vent’anni… Tuttavia cercò di darsi un contegno.

“Immagino che andrai a dire a Cosimo quello che, involontariamente, ti ho confessato e che il mio piano di lasciarlo macerare nel dubbio sia fallito” disse, ma sembrava che, a quel punto, non gli importasse nemmeno più di tanto.

“Vorrei ben vedere, certo che lo farò! La vostra è stata una vera carognata… e pensare che io ero venuto qui per dirvi che intendo venire in esilio con voi” ribatté il ragazzo.

Se Rinaldo era già rimasto stupito, queste ultime parole di Giovanni lo lasciarono davvero senza fiato.

“Cosa hai detto? Tu… vuoi venire in esilio con me, fino ad Ancona?” domandò, turbato. “Ma non eri venuto a Firenze proprio perché volevi riabilitare il nome della tua famiglia e vivere nella città dei tuoi antenati?”

Giovanni, questa volta, ebbe la decenza di arrossire almeno un po’…

“Beh, mi sono reso conto che Firenze è sopravvalutata e che starò benissimo anche ad Ancona” rispose, naturalmente credendo che non si capisse che Firenze, senza Rinaldo, perdeva tutto il suo fascino! “In quanto ai miei antenati, credo che sarebbero orgogliosi di vedermi prendere le parti di un altro esiliato. E poi non è mica detto che sia per sempre, magari anche voi farete come Messer Cosimo e, tra qualche anno, potrete tornare qui.”

“E tu vorresti venire con me e rischiare di non poter più tornare nella città che avevi sempre sognato?” insisté Albizzi.

“Non fatela più grande di quanto non sia” cercò di minimizzare Giovanni, a disagio. “Credevo che Firenze fosse cambiata, dai tempi dei miei antenati, invece è sempre una città in cui covano rancori e rivalità e dove le famiglie sono pronte a distruggersi l’un l’altra. E poi non posso mica lasciarvi da solo ad Ancona… chissà quante ne combinereste, di voi non ci si può fidare!”

Il ragazzino aveva cercato di buttarla sullo scherzo, ma Rinaldo aveva capito anche quello che lui non voleva dire. Allungò un braccio tra le sbarre della cella, prese Giovanni e lo attirò a sé per stringerlo e baciarlo profondamente, un bacio lento, intenso, caldo e intimo nonostante la separazione data dalle sbarre. Non voleva ammetterlo nemmeno con se stesso, ma sapere che il giovane Uberti lo avrebbe seguito nel suo esilio rendeva la partenza da Firenze meno dolorosa, meno lacerante. Quel ragazzino aveva il dono di lenire le sue ferite, frenare la sua rabbia e spesso, quando era insieme a lui, ritrovava in fondo a se stesso il giovane scanzonato e allegro che era stato più di vent’anni prima, quella parte di sé che credeva morta per il tradimento di Cosimo.

Giovanni lo faceva sentire di nuovo se stesso.

“Se hai veramente deciso così, allora dovrai prepararti, perché domattina, all’alba, io e Ormanno lasceremo la città” gli disse poi, tenendoselo ancora vicino.

“Anche vostro figlio è stato esiliato? Ma lui non ha fatto niente” si stupì Giovanni, poi un altro pensiero lo colpì improvviso. “E intendete partire così, solo voi due, senza nemmeno qualche servitore o una scorta?”

“Non abbiamo bisogno di nessuno” replicò Albizzi. “Chi dovrebbe minacciarci? La Signoria ci ha esiliati e noi ce ne andiamo, è ciò che vogliono.”

Giovanni non disse niente, ma la cosa non gli piaceva. Aveva visto lo sguardo pieno di odio di Andrea Pazzi quando la Signoria aveva decretato l’esilio al posto della condanna a morte per Albizzi e non era tranquillo. No, non lo era per niente.

Tuttavia aveva già in mente qualcosa per risolvere anche quel problema.

“Va bene, allora ci incontreremo domattina all’alba, davanti alle porte di Firenze” disse, cercando di sembrare allegro. “Sapete che non sono mai stato ad Ancona? Magari sarà una bella città, e poi c’è anche il mare!”

Rinaldo scrollò la testa, intenerito. Giovanni era proprio un ragazzino, eppure a volte sapeva stupirlo con gesti che nemmeno un valoroso cavaliere avrebbe compiuto…

Lasciate le prigioni, il ragazzo volle subito recarsi a Palazzo Medici per parlare con Cosimo. Doveva a tutti i costi spiegargli che Albizzi aveva detto quelle cose solo per fargli del male, ma che non c’era nulla di vero. Inoltre doveva anche avvertirlo che, la mattina dopo, sarebbe partito anche lui con gli Albizzi, che li avrebbe seguiti nel loro esilio ad Ancona. E, cosa più importante di tutte, aveva un grandissimo favore da chiedergli…

Cosimo era nel suo studio, da solo. Aveva scambiato pochissime parole con Papa Eugenio che voleva ringraziarlo per ciò che aveva fatto per Albizzi, ma aveva bisogno di restare solo con i suoi pensieri e di riflettere su ciò che Rinaldo gli aveva detto. Il tarlo del dubbio… Rinaldo aveva ragione, cominciava già a farlo impazzire.

E poi nella sua stanza, senza tanti complimenti, entrò Giovanni.

“Messer Cosimo, non dovete angosciarvi così” gli disse subito, vedendolo tanto provato. “Ho parlato proprio ora con Messer Albizzi e lui ha ammesso di non essere colpevole dell’assassinio di vostro padre.”

Cosimo rivolse al ragazzo uno sguardo freddo.

“E tu gli credi? Perché avrebbe dovuto dire una cosa simile, allora?”

“Lo sapete anche voi il perché: è un testardo orgoglioso e non vuole sentirsi in debito con voi per avergli salvato la vita. E poi è il suo modo di vendicarsi per quella vecchia storia di vent’anni fa. Ormai dovreste aver imparato com’è fatto, no?” tagliò corto il ragazzo. “E sapete bene quanto me che Messer Albizzi non avrebbe ucciso vostro padre con il veleno, a questo ci eravamo già arrivati e lo aveva detto anche il vostro servitore, Marco Bello. Per cui non pensateci più, altrimenti farete proprio il suo gioco, lui vuole che vi tormentiate.”

Cosimo non sapeva se credere o no alle parole di Giovanni, ma dentro di sé sentiva che il ragazzo aveva ragione, che Rinaldo voleva solo torturare la sua mente con il dubbio ma che, se fosse stato davvero lui ad uccidere suo padre, avrebbe usato un metodo diverso, non certo il veleno. Pian piano, le ombre che lo avevano soffocato fino a quel momento parvero diradarsi.

“Con te è stato sincero, dunque. Immaginavo che a me non avrebbe mai detto la verità” commentò, già rasserenato.

“Sono contento di vedere che state meglio” replicò Giovanni, “anche perché io… beh, volevo dirvi che domattina partirò anch’io, ho deciso di andare in esilio con Messer Albizzi, ad Ancona.”

Fu la volta di Cosimo di restare sbalordito.

“Vuoi lasciare Firenze, la città nella quale avevi sempre desiderato abitare, per seguire Rinaldo nel suo esilio?” esclamò, pensando che, a quanto pareva, i suoi tentativi di avvicinare il ragazzo ad Albizzi erano andati fin troppo avanti!

“Credo che sia meglio che qualcuno lo tenga d’occhio, per impedire che commetta qualche altra stupidaggine… ne sarebbe capace, no?” scherzò Giovanni.

Cosimo sorrise e annuì, ma comprese anche che non era solo per quello che il ragazzo voleva seguire Rinaldo in esilio.

“Sì, forse è meglio che ci sia qualcuno con lui a tenerlo a freno” commentò. “La Signoria non sarebbe clemente con lui una seconda volta.”

“Appunto” ribadì il ragazzo, facendo chiaramente capire che era anche quello che lo preoccupava. “E a questo proposito, Messer Cosimo, avrei un immenso favore da chiedervi…”

“Dimmi pure” lo invitò Cosimo.

“Non mi piace l’idea che io, Messer Albizzi e suo figlio dobbiamo affrontare questo lungo viaggio da soli, senza nessuno che ci accompagni. Lui non se ne preoccupa, ma io… io ho visto lo sguardo di Messer Pazzi quando la Signoria ha votato per l’esilio e… non lo so, non so se potrebbe tentare qualcosa, ma… Ecco, voi non potreste privarvi di qualcuna delle vostre guardie solo per qualche giorno?” chiese Giovanni, oppresso da qualcosa che nemmeno lui sapeva bene cosa fosse. “Quando saremo giunti ad Ancona sani e salvi, ve le rimanderemo immediatamente. Ma credo che sia giusto avere una scorta fin là… Mi capite, vero, Messer Cosimo?”

Sì, Cosimo lo capiva, capiva che Andrea Pazzi era veramente un uomo pericoloso e che lui stesso avrebbe dovuto guardarsi da lui, d’ora in poi; capiva che Giovanni era preoccupato per l’incolumità dell’uomo che amava e che voleva saperlo al sicuro; e capiva, sopra ogni cosa, che il ragazzo si metteva in pericolo spontaneamente, accettando di condividere l’esilio con Albizzi e, anche se non lo avrebbe forse fatto per Rinaldo, per la sicurezza di Giovanni era più che disposto a concedere qualche guardia dei Medici come scorta ai tre viaggiatori.

“Va bene, avvertirò le mie guardie e domattina, prima della partenza, avrai almeno quattro o cinque uomini armati che scorteranno te e gli Albizzi fino ad Ancona” accettò il Medici.

Giovanni lo gratificò di un sorriso luminoso, il più aperto e spontaneo che Cosimo gli avesse mai visto dipinto sul volto, e ancora una volta comprese quanto profondo fosse ormai l’affetto che lo legava a Rinaldo.

“Grazie, Messer Cosimo, sapevo di poter contare su di voi” esclamò. “Siete davvero un uomo nobile e generoso, peccato che Messer Albizzi proprio non lo voglia capire! E’ più testardo di un mulo, quello!”

“Ma tu tornerai a trovarci a Firenze, vero, Giovanni? Piero e Lucrezia ti sono molto affezionati e anch’io e Lorenzo” disse Cosimo, cercando di non mostrare troppo la sua commozione. “E poi Papa Eugenio IV domani stesso benedirà i lavori alla Cattedrale, così che in pochi anni potrò far realizzare la cupola e, a quel punto, le salme dei tuoi antenati saranno traslate in Duomo con tutti gli onori e il nome degli Uberti ritornerà grande a Firenze.”

Il viso di Giovanni si illuminò ancora di più.

“Ci sarò di sicuro, contateci, Messer Cosimo, e… grazie, grazie anche per quello che farete per la mia casata. Mio padre aveva ragione ad ammirarvi tanto, siete il più degno di governare Firenze… e ve lo dice un Uberti!” replicò.

Più tardi, Cosimo si ritrovò a pensare che l’allegria e il caratterino vivace di Giovanni sarebbero mancati molto nell’austerità che regnava nel suo palazzo. Sperava davvero che il ragazzo sarebbe tornato presto a Firenze.

Fine capitolo quinto


	6. Capitolo sesto

Capitolo sesto

Long live the pioneers  
Rebels and mutineers  
Go forth and have no fear  
Come close the end is near

And I say hey, hey hey hey  
Living like we're renegades  
Hey hey hey, hey hey hey  
Leaving like we're renegades…

It's our time to make a move  
It's our time to make amends  
It's our time to break the rules  
Let's begin…

(“Renegades” – X Ambassadors)

Il mattino successivo, alle prime luci dell’alba, Rinaldo e Ormanno Albizzi partirono per il loro esilio ad Ancona. Tuttavia non erano soli: Giovanni li accompagnava e una scorta di otto guardie armate gentilmente prestate da Cosimo de’ Medici li avrebbe protetti per tutto il viaggio.

Rinaldo cavalcava con Ormanno accanto a sé da un lato e Giovanni dall’altro ed era talmente concentrato sulla propria autocommiserazione, del tipo Ecco, io devo andare in esilio e Cosimo si fa bello con il Papa e gli fa benedire la Cattedrale, e poi devo essergli pure grato, ho sempre avuto ragione io, di Cosimo non ci si può fidare… e altre stronzate simili da non accorgersi che il giovane Uberti era piuttosto agitato, si guardava intorno con sospetto e pareva aspettarsi un agguato da un momento all’altro.

I tre nobili, scortati dalle guardie medicee, uscirono dalle porte di Firenze e presero la strada che li avrebbe portati, dopo un lungo viaggio, fino ad Ancona, dove appunto gli Albizzi erano stati condannati a trascorrere l’esilio. Ma non era la lunghezza del tragitto o il dispiacere di lasciare Firenze a turbare così tanto Giovanni, era piuttosto quello che aveva letto nello sguardo di Andrea Pazzi dopo che la Signoria aveva votato per l’esilio… nei suoi occhi c’era odio contro Albizzi e… no, forse non era nemmeno odio, era qualcosa di diverso, la rabbia per aver fallito nel suo intento e il livore per dover ricorrere a un piano d’emergenza.

Andrea Pazzi non ce l’aveva personalmente con Rinaldo Albizzi, piuttosto voleva qualcosa da lui.

Voleva qualcosa che era suo.

Il seggio alla Signoria!

Giovanni sussultò. D’un tratto l’idea che Andrea Pazzi potesse aver pagato dei sicari per aggredire Rinaldo lungo la strada non sembrava più tanto paranoica, anzi, diventava fin troppo verosimile.

Dopo un lungo tratto, la strada entrava in un bosco. Il panorama sarebbe stato anche piacevole, ma Giovanni non era nella condizione di spirito necessaria per ammirare le bellezze naturali, la sua agitazione cresceva e alla fine non riuscì più a trattenersi.

“Fermi!” ordinò a tutti quanti, quasi fosse lui a comandare. E infatti tutti si fermarono, non tanto per obbedire a lui quanto perché erano alquanto sorpresi dall’uscita improvvisa di quel ragazzino.

“Che ti prende, Giovanni? Hai cambiato idea e vuoi tornare a Firenze?” fece Rinaldo, al quale già giravano abbastanza i cosiddetti per conto suo e non aveva né tempo né voglia di cedere ai capricci di un ragazzo.

“Parlate più piano, Messer Albizzi, che diamine! Tanto varrebbe suonare le trombe per avvertire tutti che state arrivando” lo rimbeccò Giovanni a bassa voce, avvicinandosi a lui con il cavallo.

“Avvertire chi, si può sapere? A chi accidenti vuoi che importi? Ormai sono stato esiliato, no?”

“Messer Albizzi, a qualcuno questo potrebbe non bastare” replicò il ragazzo, con aria da cospiratore. “Posso dimostrarvelo, se volete. Scambiate il vostro mantello e il copricapo con una delle guardie di Messer Cosimo e fate fare lo stesso a vostro figlio, poi mandate avanti loro due come se fossero voi e Ormanno. Noi tre resteremo in mezzo alle guardie, nelle retrovie.”

Rinaldo lo guardò come se fosse impazzito.

“Ma che ti salta in testa? Perché mai dovrei fare una cosa tanto stupida?”

Beh, ne avete fatte tante in passato, una in più non dovrebbe sconvolgervi tanto, avrebbe voluto rispondere Giovanni, adesso sempre più nervoso e turbato. Invece scelse con cura le parole da dire…

“Avete detto voi stesso che i mercenari che non avete pagato vi cercavano per uccidervi. Ebbene, quale posto migliore di questo per un’imboscata? Vi prego di fare come vi ho detto e vedrete che non ve ne pentirete.”

“Temi che i mercenari possano attaccarmi? Beh, quei bifolchi non mi fanno certo paura” ribatté Rinaldo, quasi offeso al solo pensiero di poter passare per codardo. “Se anche fossero qui per vendicarsi, non mi nasconderei mai nelle retrovie, sono un Albizzi, sono un soldato, combatterò quella feccia al fianco delle guardie!”

E, così dicendo, fece per spronare il cavallo e imboccare il sentiero. Giovanni, però, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo strattonò.

“Rinaldo, vi scongiuro, datemi retta almeno una volta nella vostra vita!” insisté, con una strana voce, come se stesse per piangere. “Se non volete farlo per voi, fatelo per Ormanno. Non vi perdonereste mai se gli accadesse qualcosa, vero?”

Forse fu il timore per la sorte del figlio, forse fu per qualcosa che lesse negli occhi disperati e nella voce spezzata del ragazzino… o forse perché, per la primissima volta da quando lo conosceva, Giovanni aveva pronunciato il suo nome (e quindi doveva essere davvero sconvolto!), fatto sta che Rinaldo capitolò, strinse la mano del ragazzo e annuì.

“Va bene, Giovanni, faremo come dici tu” disse.

In pochi minuti l’inganno fu pronto: due guardie dei Medici cavalcavano davanti al gruppo, abbigliate con i mantelli e i copricapi degli Albizzi e Giovanni era subito dietro di loro per rendere più credibile la messinscena. Rinaldo e Ormanno, travestiti da guardie medicee (chissà Rinaldo che mal di stomaco doveva avere indossando quelle vesti…) stavano nelle retrovie, in mezzo agli altri.

Il gruppo proseguì per qualche miglio ancora, il sentiero era ormai immerso nei boschi e qualsiasi albero o cespuglio poteva nascondere un nemico, eppure non accadeva niente di strano. Albizzi iniziava a pensare che quella pagliacciata fosse stata solo una perdita di tempo quando, improvvisamente, una freccia trapassò l’aria, diretta verso la più giovane delle due guardie, quella che doveva sembrare Ormanno. Il soldato, però, si aspettava un attacco da qualche parte e riuscì a evitare di essere colpito, la freccia gli ferì la gamba soltanto di striscio e lui e le altre guardie si misero in posizione di difesa. Appena in tempo: dal bosco si precipitarono fuori più di dieci uomini armati di spade, daghe e coltelli, mentre altri cinque o sei continuavano a scagliare frecce contro i falsi Albizzi.

Erano veramente i mercenari che Rinaldo Albizzi aveva assoldato, senza poi pagarli, perché lui quando faceva una stronzata la doveva fare bene, fino in fondo!

I mercenari erano belve assetate di sangue, ma le guardie dei Medici erano molto ben addestrate e disciplinate, così che non ebbero difficoltà ad avere la meglio. Tuttavia, Rinaldo non volle fare anche la figura del vigliacco dopo aver fatto quella del cretino e diede man forte alle guardie, falciando almeno quattro di quei delinquenti prezzolati.

Ormanno avrebbe voluto andare anche lui in appoggio al padre, ma Giovanni lo trattenne.

“Fermatevi, non esponetevi a un rischio inutile” gli disse, afferrando le briglie del suo cavallo e conducendolo con sé in un luogo più riparato, fuori dalla mischia. “Vostro padre è un grande combattente e ha al suo fianco uomini valorosi, insieme avranno presto ragione di un gruppo di soldataglia. Se voi vi metteste in mezzo, finireste per distrarlo perché lui penserebbe alla vostra incolumità più che alla sua e potrebbe… potrebbe rimanere ferito…”

Ormanno lo fissò in silenzio, riflettendo ancora una volta su quanto quel ragazzino tenesse a suo padre e arrivando alla conclusione che, tutto sommato, quel suo affetto così particolare lo aveva salvato più di una volta e, dunque, chi era lui per giudicare?

Le guardie dei Medici avevano ormai decimato il gruppo dei mercenari. Albizzi, però, si accorse che il loro capo aveva visto Ormanno e che aveva compreso l’inganno, pur non essendo riuscito a individuare Rinaldo: il patibolare individuo si allontanò dalla mischia, incoccò una freccia e prese la mira. Rinaldo tentò disperatamente di raggiungere l’uomo prima che la freccia partisse, gridando il nome del figlio, ma arrivò tardi. La spada di Albizzi trapassò il petto del mercenario, che cadde fulminato a terra, tuttavia la freccia era già stata scagliata… e fu solo la presenza di spirito di Giovanni a salvare il giovane Ormanno. Il ragazzo udì il grido disperato di Rinaldo, si voltò in tempo per vedere la freccia e spinse di lato Ormanno, ricevendo però il dardo nella spalla destra.

I mercenari erano ormai tutti morti, non c’era più alcun pericolo. Le guardie si riunirono e si avvicinarono al giovane Albizzi e a Giovanni che, pallidissimo, tentava di fingere che andasse tutto bene. Rinaldo li raggiunse, più agitato del solito, e cominciò a sbraitare ordini come se le guardie fossero state le sue.

“Presto, prendete il ragazzo, aiutatelo a smontare da cavallo e occupatevi di lui” comandò. “Tu stai bene, Ormanno? Non sei ferito?”

“Sto bene, padre. E’ stato solo grazie a Giovanni, lui…” il giovane era ancora piuttosto scioccato dall’accaduto e soprattutto dal gesto generoso del ragazzo. Anche lui cominciava a pensare di averlo sottovalutato troppo spesso…

Nel frattempo le guardie avevano aiutato Giovanni, erano riuscite ad estrarre la freccia dalla sua spalla (per fortuna non era andata troppo in profondità) e avevano bendato la ferita con un pezzo di stoffa per fermare la perdita di sangue. Non sembrava niente di grave e Giovanni si preoccupava già di altre questioni, ma Rinaldo non la vedeva allo stesso modo. Si avvicinò a lui, volle vedere lui stesso la ferita, controllò che venisse fasciata bene… e nel suo cuore si agitava una tempesta di sentimenti che non riusciva a controllare.

Il ragazzino aveva avuto ragione fin dal principio. Gli aveva detto di non assoldare mercenari, che ciò lo avrebbe messo in cattiva luce con la Signoria, di non fidarsi di Andrea Pazzi, di abbandonare quel suo risentimento antico nei confronti di Cosimo. Lui non lo aveva mai ascoltato ed ecco com’era finito: esiliato da Firenze e aggredito dai suoi stessi mercenari. Anzi, era stato ancora Giovanni a salvarlo, più e più volte, facendo in modo che Cosimo parlasse in suo favore alla Signoria e facendo scortare lui e Ormanno da alcune guardie del Medici. Anche il suggerimento di travestirsi per ingannare eventuali assalitori era stata un’idea del giovane Uberti.

Rinaldo non osava nemmeno pensare cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui e, soprattutto, di Ormanno se Giovanni non fosse intervenuto, se si fossero trovati soli, lui e il figlio, nel bosco, ad affrontare un gruppo di soldatacci assetati di sangue e di vendetta. L’uomo non temeva per la sua vita, ma il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene immaginando la scena, vedendo Ormanno cadere sotto i colpi dei mercenari proprio davanti ai suoi occhi…

E, come se tutto ciò non bastasse, Giovanni aveva preso su di sé la freccia che il capo dei mercenari, nell’ultimo assalto, aveva destinato a Ormanno.

Giovanni lo aveva salvato in tutti i modi in cui una persona poteva essere salvata. Quel ragazzino, non ancora diciottenne, non aveva risparmiato niente… e tutto questo solo per lui.

Per lui, senza chiedere niente in cambio.

Per lui, come nessun altro aveva mai fatto.

Rinaldo restò quasi spaventato di fronte alla consapevolezza dell’immensità dell’amore di Giovanni verso di lui, un amore che, forse, il ragazzo non si era nemmeno reso conto di provare… eppure c’era.

E lui?

Non se lo era mai chiesto prima, sebbene avesse compreso già da tempo che Giovanni gli piaceva e che la sua compagnia lo faceva stare bene, lo faceva tornare indietro di anni. Tuttavia si limitava a godersi i momenti in cui erano insieme senza riflettere su ciò che veramente provava per lui.

Ora, improvvisamente, in quel bosco, tutto stava cambiando. Nel luogo dove la sua vita si sarebbe potuta concludere drammaticamente, si apriva la possibilità di una nuova vita, solo che lui si fosse degnato di ammettere con se stesso il sentimento che lo legava a quell’impertinente e imprevedibile ragazzino…

Giovanni, che evidentemente aveva qualcosa in testa che non gli dava pace, stava già provando ad alzarsi in piedi da solo, ma Rinaldo gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita e lo strinse a sé, sostenendolo e abbracciandolo insieme.

“Non devi sforzarti, sei stato ferito e potresti perdere troppo sangue se ti agiti tanto” gli disse, con un tono affettuoso che Giovanni non gli aveva mai sentito.

“Ma dobbiamo tornare a Firenze e denunciare questo attentato” protestò il ragazzo, aggrappandosi ad Albizzi. “Posso farcela a cavalcare. Dobbiamo tornare indietro e denunciare immediatamente quello che è accaduto alla Signoria!”

“Dubito molto di poter rientrare a Firenze, visto che sono stato esiliato” replicò Rinaldo, con un mezzo sorriso. A quanto pareva Giovanni aveva avuto un’altra illuminazione e la cosa lo divertiva e lo inteneriva allo stesso tempo… nemmeno le frecce riuscivano a fermare quel ragazzino!

“La Signoria vi farà rientrare a Firenze proprio perché c’è stata un’imboscata. L’attentato stesso vi dà il diritto di tornare in città e cercare i responsabili” insisté Giovanni.

“I responsabili erano i mercenari che io stesso ho assoldato e che poi non ho pagato. Volevano vendetta” ribatté Rinaldo. “Sapevo bene di correre un rischio per non averli pagati…”

Giovanni si aggrappò con più foga all’uomo e lo fissò intensamente negli occhi.

“Va bene, forse è così, Messer Albizzi, e in questo caso la Signoria ribadirà la vostra condanna all’esilio. Ma se non fosse così semplice? Rifletteteci anche solo un attimo, Messer Albizzi” disse, dimenticando con ogni evidenza quel Rinaldo che gli era sfuggito in un attimo di disperazione, “cosa avrebbero guadagnato i mercenari uccidendovi? Non avrebbero certo avuto il loro denaro se voi foste morto. Caso mai, avrebbe avuto senso se avessero cercato di rapire voi e Ormanno per chiedere un riscatto a… a vostra moglie. Ma uccidervi? No, i mercenari agiscono solo per i soldi e così non ha alcun senso…”

“Qualcuno potrebbe aver pagato i mercenari in cambio del nostro assassinio” intervenne Ormanno, che adesso aveva imparato a fidarsi delle ispirazioni del giovane Uberti. “Ma chi avrebbe fatto una cosa del genere? Fingere di condannarci all’esilio per poi organizzare un attentato…”

“Cosimo, chi altri?” reagì subito Rinaldo, tanto per non cambiare la solita musica… “Cosimo ha ottenuto il mio esilio, ma poi si è infuriato quando gli ho parlato della morte di suo padre e ha deciso di vendicarsi!”

Beh, se fosse andata davvero così, c’era forse da dargli torto? Albizzi era stato proprio uno stronzo e pure un fesso a provocarlo in quel modo dopo che Cosimo gli aveva salvato il cu… ehm…la vita!

Giovanni scosse il capo con una certa qual rassegnazione: possibile che Albizzi proprio non ci sentisse, da quell’orecchio?

“Certo, peccato però che siano state proprio le sue guardie a scortarvi e a salvarvi dall’agguato” commentò, sottolineando l’ovvio. “Magari a Firenze c’è qualcun altro che vuole gli Albizzi fuori dai piedi, ci avete mai pensato, Messere? Credete proprio di essere simpatico a tutti?”

E Giovanni aveva anche un’idea ben precisa su chi potesse essere tanto serpente e bastardo da organizzare una cospirazione simile… ma avrebbe lasciato che fosse la Signoria a indagare, in tal modo avrebbe anche finito per riabilitare Rinaldo Albizzi!

Il dolore alla spalla destra era diventato sordo e pulsante, ma il ragazzino scelse di non farci caso e si fece aiutare da Albizzi a risalire a cavallo: adesso era più importante tornare a Firenze e denunciare l’attentato davanti a tutta la Signoria. Pazzi avrebbe pagato per i suoi raggiri, questa volta. Rinaldo Albizzi non sarebbe stato un altro Farinata degli Uberti.

La ferita era solo un graffio, il dolore sarebbe passato: il suo compito non era ancora terminato.

Il gruppo fece dietro-front e riprese la strada verso Firenze.

Fine capitolo sesto


	7. Capitolo settimo

**Capitolo settimo**

_Donc voila pour qoui j'ma bat  
Quoi qu'il arrive aujourd'hui _

_je suis pret a la vivre ma VICTORY  
Pour atteindre mon objectif je suis pret a mourir VICTORY_

_Il suffit d'un moment (ohh), il suffit de rien (ohh)  
Pour arriver à ma VICTORY_

_Quoi qu'il arrive aujourd'hui _

_je suis pret a la vivre VICTORY  
VICTORY, Moi rêver je n'ai que sa…_

_(“Victory” – Soprano)_

Quando Rinaldo Albizzi e gli altri rientrarono a Firenze, ci fu grande agitazione. Sulle prime, alcuni pensarono perfino che, proprio come la Signoria aveva temuto, l’uomo avesse messo in piedi un’armata e fosse tornato per assediare la città. Solo che, a guardar bene, la cosiddetta _armata_ era ben poca cosa (e, cosa ancor più strana, portava le insegne dei Medici…), inoltre lo stesso Albizzi, suo figlio Ormanno e il giovane Uberti apparivano provati e stanchi. Quasi tutti erano sporchi di sangue e portavano addosso il segno di una battaglia, in particolar modo Giovanni, che aveva una spalla bendata, il volto sempre più pallido e cerchi neri sotto gli occhi.

Quella specie di _armata Brancaleone_, tuttavia, aveva creato tanto allarme che il Gonfaloniere aveva immediatamente convocato una riunione e aveva chiesto al gruppo di presentarsi al Palazzo della Signoria al più presto. Rinaldo Albizzi doveva spiegare per quale motivo si era ripresentato a Firenze dopo poco meno di una mezza giornata di esilio…

Giovanni era in condizioni pietose, si sentiva la febbre e la testa che gli pulsava dolorosamente allo stesso ritmo della spalla ferita, ma sapeva di non poter mancare alla seduta della Signoria, era lui che doveva far capire al Gonfaloniere Guadagni come stavano le cose. Sì, probabilmente la ferita si era infettata per via della lunga cavalcata, ma avrebbe avuto il tempo di farsi curare più tardi, una volta che Messer Albizzi fosse stato al sicuro nel suo palazzo e la Signoria avesse cominciato a indagare, possibilmente su Andrea Pazzi!

“Messer Albizzi” esordì il Gonfaloniere, “esigo una spiegazione immediata. La Signoria vi ha risparmiato la vita per rispetto al vostro amico, Sua Santità Eugenio IV, e ha commutato la pena di morte in esilio. Voi, tuttavia, siete partito questa mattina e oggi pomeriggio siete di nuovo qui. Qual è il vostro piano? Non abusate della nostra misericordia o ve ne pentirete.”

“Vi chiedo perdono, Messer Guadagni, il pensiero di oltraggiare la Signoria è ben lontano dalla mia mente. Se sono qui oggi è per un motivo molto grave, altrimenti mi troverei già nei pressi della sede scelta per il mio esilio, come sarebbe stato giusto” dichiarò Albizzi, nella sua miglior interpretazione di _umile servitore della Repubblica_. Una volta tanto gli sarebbe servita…

“E quale sarebbe questo motivo così grave?”

“Messer Guadagni, e voi tutti, Messeri… dovete sapere che io e mio figlio siamo stati assaliti a tradimento nel bosco. Ci è stata tesa una vile imboscata ed è solo grazie alle… alle… alla scorta che mi è stata _gentilmente _concessa da Messer Cosimo de’ Medici” riprese Rinaldo, facendo un notevole sforzo per pronunciare quelle parole che gli bruciavano in gola come acido… “solo grazie alla scorta e al coraggio del giovane Uberti se siamo ancora vivi.”

Cosimo e Lorenzo si guardarono, molto turbati. Cosimo rifletté che Giovanni era stato previdente a chiedere una scorta per Rinaldo (e che Rinaldo doveva essersi sconvolto davvero tanto per ringraziarlo pubblicamente, davanti a tutta la Signoria!), c’era stato davvero un attentato contro di lui e con ogni probabilità il responsabile era veramente Andrea Pazzi.

Il Medici pensò anche, tra le altre cose, che se solo Giovanni non fosse stato così saggio o se lui non avesse concesso le sue guardie, gli Albizzi sarebbero morti e dell’attentato sarebbe stato incolpato lui! Eh, già, perché chi altri poteva avere motivo di rancore nei confronti di Albizzi? E così Pazzi si sarebbe liberato di entrambe le famiglie con un sol colpo…

Era una vera fortuna che Giovanni avesse insistito tanto, che avesse perso talmente la testa per Rinaldo da pensarle tutte pur di proteggerlo… ed era stato saggio anche lui, un paio di anni prima, ad avvicinare il giovane Uberti ad Albizzi, sebbene non potesse immaginare che si sarebbero legati _così tanto_!

“Spiegatevi meglio, Messer Albizzi: vorreste dirci che dei sicari vi hanno assalito a tradimento nel bosco? Che qualcuno avrebbe pagato degli uomini per uccidere voi e vostro figlio?” domandò Guadagni, al quale la cosa iniziava a interessare davvero.

“E’ così, Messer Guadagni” rispose Albizzi. “Qualcuno voleva che la mia famiglia fosse distrutta per sempre.”

Un mormorio di orrore percorse la Signoria: a volte il fare drammatico di Rinaldo Albizzi era davvero efficace e quella era una di quelle volte!

“Messer Guadagni, mio padre sta dicendo la verità” intervenne Ormanno. “Uno di quegli uomini, anche quando le guardie avevano ormai ucciso quasi tutti i suoi compagni, ha comunque tentato di colpirmi con una freccia. Sono vivo solo perché il giovane Uberti, qui presente, mi ha protetto… ed è stato colpito al mio posto.”

Il brusio dei presenti si fece ancora più forte. Chi poteva odiare tanto gli Albizzi da volere la morte di un ragazzo? E il giovane Uberti era rimasto coinvolto… era veramente uno scandalo e il Gonfaloniere avrebbe dovuto scoprire il nome del responsabile!

Intanto Cosimo e Lorenzo avevano notato il malessere di Giovanni e, dopo che Ormanno aveva parlato, ne avevano compreso il motivo.

“Perdonatemi, Messer Guadagni” disse il Medici. “Vorrei esprimere tutta la mia solidarietà a Messer Albizzi per ciò che è accaduto e dichiarare che mi impegnerò in prima persona a indagare per scoprire il colpevole. Ma chiedo anche che la riunione sia sospesa per dare il tempo a Messer Uberti di ricevere le cure necessarie: come potete vedere, sta male e adesso sappiamo che è stato ferito per salvare la vita del giovane Ormanno.”

Il Gonfaloniere avrebbe accettato di buon grado di sospendere la seduta per permettere le cure necessarie a Giovanni, ma fu Andrea Pazzi che intervenne, verde di rabbia e con l’espressione di chi ha appena mandato giù un limone intero.

“Messer Guadagni, non fatevi ingannare da tutta questa messinscena. E’ chiaro che Messer Albizzi sta usando l’increscioso episodio che gli è accaduto come scusa per rientrare a Firenze dopo averne perso ogni diritto” esclamò. “Non nego che sia stato aggredito e che lui e suo figlio siano scampati alla morte solo grazie alla scorta, ma dimentichiamo forse che Messer Albizzi aveva assoldato dei mercenari per impadronirsi del potere e che poi, caduto in disgrazia, non ha potuto pagarli? Con ogni evidenza sono stati proprio loro ad aggredire gli Albizzi. Non c’è alcun mistero da risolvere. La Signoria è lieta che Messer Albizzi e suo figlio siano sani e salvi, ma ora è il momento che lascino Firenze per sempre. Non ci faremo impietosire da favole inventate solo per giustificare un ritorno in città che non ha ragion d’essere!”

Nonostante il livore, Pazzi aveva parlato in tono calmo e ragionevole e qualcuno tra i presenti cominciava a lasciarsi convincere. Un lieve sorriso increspò le labbra dell’uomo, tanto più che aveva notato quanto stesse soffrendo Giovanni e, con il suo intervento, aveva evitato che la seduta fosse sospesa per soccorrerlo.

Aveva un conto in sospeso anche con quel piccolo intrigante…

Ma Giovanni, per quanto debilitato, febbricitante e sofferente, quando sentiva parlare Andrea Pazzi vedeva rosso. Quasi dimenticò il dolore alla spalla ferita e il pulsare in testa mentre gli rispondeva per le rime.

“Messer Pazzi, mi secca veramente dovervi dare ragione, anche se solo su un punto della vostra disamina” rispose, cercando di mantenere ferma la voce. “Sono stati _davvero_ i mercenari ad assalirci, solo che… non so voi, ma io trovo enormemente strano che dei mercenari vogliano uccidere un uomo che deve loro del denaro. Come potevano sperare di ottenere i soldi che volevano se avessero ucciso Messer Albizzi e suo figlio? I mercenari si muovono solo per un guadagno e qui non ne avrebbero avuto alcuno. A meno che, certo, qualcuno non li avesse _pagati _appositamente per eliminare Rinaldo e Ormanno Albizzi!”

La risposta di Giovanni provocò un boato nella Signoria: la sua logica non faceva una piega. Adesso tutti, compreso il Gonfaloniere, erano convinti che qualcuno avesse pagato i mercenari per assassinare gli Albizzi. Nonostante l’esilio, Albizzi era pur sempre un nobile fiorentino e la Repubblica non poteva tollerare che qualcuno avesse deliberatamente pagato dei sicari per attentare alla sua vita.

C’era di che essere impiccati, per una cosa del genere…

“Messer Albizzi, ho preso la mia decisione: il vostro esilio è rinviato fino a quando la Signoria non avrà scoperto il mandante dell’attentato contro di voi” dichiarò il Gonfaloniere. “Quando avremo catturato e punito il colpevole, ripartirete per Ancona, questa volta in piena sicurezza e senza nessuno che minacci la vostra vita o quella di vostro figlio. Il Bargello si occuperà delle indagini e, nel frattempo, voi potrete tornare nel vostro palazzo, sorvegliato dalle guardie. Non fatemi pentire della mia decisione, Messere…”

“Non lo farò. Vi sono immensamente grato, Messer Guadagni” rispose Albizzi.

Cosimo e Lorenzo si avvicinarono subito a Giovanni per verificare le sue condizioni.

“Sei ferito? Faccio chiamare subito un dottore che si prenda cura di te” disse Cosimo. “Vieni a Palazzo Medici e…”

“Giovanni verrà a palazzo con me e sarà curato dai _miei_ dottori” intervenne Rinaldo, attirando il ragazzo a sé e scostando Cosimo come se fosse un moscone fastidioso. “E’ stato ferito per salvare mio figlio ed è mio dovere prendermi cura di lui!”

“Ma anche noi vogliamo sapere…” iniziò a protestare Lorenzo, ma Cosimo lo fermò prendendolo per un braccio e rimase a guardare Rinaldo che si allontanava sostenendo Giovanni tra le braccia, accompagnato da Ormanno e scortato da alcune guardie della Repubblica.

“Lascialo fare. Sono convinto che Rinaldo farà tutto il possibile perché Giovanni guarisca… e non solo perché ha salvato la vita di suo figlio” disse.

“Che vuoi dire? Ti fidi di Rinaldo, adesso? Hai già dimenticato quello che ti ha detto su nostro padre?” insisté Lorenzo.

“Non credo che sia stato Rinaldo ad avvelenare nostro padre, ha detto quelle parole solo per ferirmi… ma oggi in lui ho visto qualcosa di più, qualcosa che non vedevo da molti, da troppi anni” riprese Cosimo, pensieroso. “Se esiste una possibilità che Rinaldo torni ad essere l’uomo che era un tempo, prima dei rancori e della sete di vendetta… ebbene, sarà proprio grazie all’affetto di Giovanni e a ciò che lui stesso prova per Giovanni, anche se forse non lo ha ancora capito.”

_Sarà… secondo me la verità è che Rinaldo è più rilassato perché si porta a letto il ragazzino_, avrebbe voluto obiettare Lorenzo, ma preferì soprassedere. In fondo quello che contava era che Albizzi non volesse più danneggiarli e, tutto sommato, anche Giovanni sembrava contento così.

“Piuttosto, dobbiamo scoprire chi ha tentato di uccidere Rinaldo e suo figlio” dichiarò Cosimo. “La cosa riguarda anche noi perché, se l’attentato fosse riuscito, la nostra famiglia sarebbe stata la prima ad essere sospettata. Chi vuole la morte degli Albizzi vuole anche la nostra rovina. Manderò Marco Bello a indagare. Chissà, è perfino possibile che il colpevole sia anche colui che ha avvelenato nostro padre…”

Mentre Cosimo e Lorenzo pianificavano ciò che avrebbero dovuto fare per scoprire la verità, Rinaldo e Ormanno erano stati scortati al loro palazzo dalle guardie della Repubblica; Albizzi sosteneva quasi tutto il peso di Giovanni, che ormai camminava a fatica, e non appena furono giunti a casa l’uomo incaricò un servitore di andare immediatamente a chiamare un dottore. Le guardie si disposero a sorvegliare tutte le uscite di Palazzo Albizzi, ma Rinaldo non aveva nessuna intenzione di fuggire, anzi, accompagnò Giovanni nella sua stanza e lo fece mettere a letto. Il ragazzo aveva ormai la febbre alta, ma non aveva perso il caratterino.

“Avete visto, Messer Albizzi? La Signoria vi ha dato ragione, indagherà sul mandante dell’attentato e, dalle proteste di Andrea Pazzi, credo anche di sapere già chi sia…” gli disse, con voce solo un po’ più debole del solito, ma con lo stesso piglio sbarazzino. “Quando vi dico che dovete fidarvi di me… voi non mi date mai retta e invece io…”

“Adesso però stai un po’ zitto” lo interruppe Albizzi, prendendolo tra le braccia e baciandolo a lungo, ripetutamente, con intensità, con tutta la passione e il desiderio che poteva dimostrargli, assaporandolo e rubandogli il respiro. Per tutto il giorno quel ragazzino lo aveva aiutato, favorito, aveva salvato la vita a lui e a suo figlio mettendo a repentaglio la propria e adesso Rinaldo voleva solo stargli vicino, averlo tutto per sé, ammettendo finalmente che anche lui lo amava come non gli era mai accaduto prima. Giovanni si perse in quel bacio infinito, lasciandosi avvolgere dal calore e dall’ardore di quell’uomo che troppe volte, in quella interminabile giornata, aveva temuto di perdere.

Poco più tardi arrivò il dottore, che si prese cura con molta attenzione della ferita del ragazzo, la pulì ben bene, vi spalmò un unguento, cambiò le fasciature… ma con un’espressione sempre cupa sul volto. Quando ebbe finito, fu lo stesso Rinaldo ad accompagnarlo fuori dalla stanza perché voleva parlare con lui.

“Ditemi dunque, dottore, il giovane Uberti guarirà presto?”

Il medico rifletté prima di rispondere, sempre in tono grave.

“Ho ripulito la ferita e l’unguento combatterà l’infezione, la febbre dovrebbe abbassarsi presto, ma nei prossimi giorni voglio tornare a curarlo personalmente e a osservarne l’evoluzione” disse. “Sapete per caso se l’arma che lo ha colpito era avvelenata, o qualcosa di simile?”

Rinaldo si sentì gelare il sangue.

“Avvelenata? No, no, credo proprio di no. I mercenari non usano armi avvelenate, io stesso sono stato ferito, ma erano solo graffi e non hanno lasciato alcuna conseguenza. Perché mi chiedete questo?”

“Per nessun motivo in particolare, la ferita non è grave, però si è infettata troppo facilmente e così ho pensato… ma se mi dite che è stata l’arma di un mercenario a colpirlo allora posso comprendere, era probabilmente un’arma molto vecchia, rubata a chissà chi, magari sporca e contaminata” rispose il dottore, cupo. “Dovrò tenere ancora più sotto controllo quella ferita… tornerò domattina presto.”

Albizzi restò a guardare il medico che veniva accompagnato fuori da uno dei servitori. Le sue parole lo avevano turbato molto, ma non voleva pensarci, non in quel momento. Avrebbe fatto di tutto perché Giovanni guarisse, avrebbe consultato i migliori dottori, se necessario.

Adesso era lui a doversi occupare di Giovanni, dopo che il ragazzino lo aveva salvato tante e tante volte.

E aveva anche qualcosa di molto importante da dirgli, qualcosa che non poteva più aspettare.

“Il dottore dice che dovrà medicarti la ferita per diversi giorni e con molta cura, ma andrà tutto bene, dovrai solo avere un po’ di pazienza” gli disse, tornando al capezzale del ragazzo e sedendosi sul letto, vicinissimo a lui. “Piuttosto, volevo chiederti una cosa e volevo farlo subito. Giovanni degli Uberti, mi vuoi sposare?”

Ecco, il giovane si sarebbe aspettato di tutto, ma non una cosa del genere e forse per quello la sua reazione fu quella di sgranare gli occhi scuri e poi scoppiare a ridere, cercando di non agitarsi troppo perché la ferita gli doleva ancora.

“Scusate, Messer Albizzi” disse, riprendendo fiato, “ma questa è proprio bellina! No, davvero, non prendetemi in giro, ho avuto una giornata piuttosto faticosa, come immagino sappiate… Che idea, siete proprio imprevedibile, ma non lo sapete che due maschi non possono sposarsi? E, anche nel caso fosse possibile, dimenticate che voi siete _già sposato_? Accidenti, l’attentato vi ha dato alla testa!”

Rinaldo non si offese per quella risposta, anzi, scosse il capo ridacchiando: non avrebbe potuto aspettarsi nient’altro da Giovanni Uberti, era proprio nel suo stile!

“So benissimo che non possiamo sposarci davvero, e ricordo di avere una moglie, ma è proprio per questo che voglio fare qualcosa per legarmi a _te_ allo stesso modo, perché ho capito quanto sei importante per me e voglio che sia tu la persona che avrò accanto per tutta la vita” spiegò l’uomo, afferrando le mani di Giovanni e fissandolo intensamente negli occhi. “Sai bene che i nobili si sposano solo per avere una discendenza, e io ora ho Ormanno. E’ arrivato il momento di pensare ai miei veri sentimenti.”

Giovanni non aveva più tanta voglia di ridere, adesso. Un’emozione fortissima lo aveva invaso, come se la febbre gli fosse salita a mille, ma non era l’infezione… il cuore gli batteva fortissimo e la confusione di sentimenti e sensazioni quasi lo stordiva.

“Ovviamente non ci sarà una cerimonia, ma il significato sarà quello di un matrimonio vero e proprio” riprese Rinaldo. “Farò benedire da Papa Eugenio IV gli anelli nuziali dei miei genitori e poi io indosserò quello di mio padre e tu quello di mia madre. Chiaramente Sua Santità non saprà per quale motivo gli chiedo questa benedizione, ma l’importante sarà ciò che vorrà dire per noi, per la nostra vita.”

E beh, con ogni probabilità Papa Eugenio IV avrebbe capito benissimo quello che Rinaldo voleva fare, così come lo avrebbero capito i Medici, Guadagni e la maggior parte della Signoria non appena avessero visto i due con gli anelli nuziali… ma a ben guardare non importava a nessuno quello che Albizzi faceva o non faceva in casa sua, bastava che non nuocesse alla Repubblica!

“Così tu non dovrai più essere _geloso_ di mia moglie, perché diventerai più importante di lei… lo sei già, in fondo, ma questo te lo proverà ancora di più. E, proprio come ti dicevo la prima volta in cui abbiamo parlato, Albizzi e Uberti uniranno le loro famiglie, l’antica nobiltà fiorentina di nuovo insieme” proseguì Rinaldo, avvicinandosi sempre di più a Giovanni fino a distendersi nel letto con lui. “Oggi ho finalmente capito quanto tu sia importante per me, tu mi hai salvato in tutti i modi in cui si può salvare una persona, hai salvato la mia famiglia… e quando sono con te ritrovo quella parte di me che credevo perduta per sempre, quel ragazzo sereno che si fidava degli altri e credeva nei veri sentimenti. Quindi te lo chiedo un’altra volta, e possibilmente non ridermi di nuovo in faccia: mi vuoi sposare?”

Questa volta Giovanni non rise affatto, anzi, divenne tutto rosso e imbarazzato, tanto da non riuscire quasi a rispondere. Si limitò a stringersi all’uomo, nascondendo il viso sul suo petto.

“Sì, Messer Albizzi, sì” mormorò appena, “vi voglio sposare…”

Rinaldo era intenerito: Giovanni sembrava sempre avere l’argento vivo addosso, era impertinente, imprevedibile, furbo e coraggioso, aveva sfidato la Signoria, il Gonfaloniere, i mercenari e Andrea Pazzi per lui… eppure adesso non riusciva nemmeno a guardarlo in faccia né, tanto meno, a chiamarlo per nome!

“Visto che ci sposeremo, magari dovrai imparare a chiamarmi _Rinaldo_” lo prese in giro, attirandolo a sé con cautela, per non fargli male alla spalla. “In fondo, nel bosco ci sei riuscito…”

“Era l’unico modo per attirare la vostra attenzione” obiettò Giovanni. “Comunque… beh, sì, ci proverò…”

Non c’era altro da dire, per il momento. Rinaldo e Giovanni avevano affrontato una giornata terribile e altre ancora li attendevano, ma ora erano insieme e finalmente avevano trovato il coraggio di rivelare, anche a se stessi, quello che provavano. L’uomo riprese a baciarlo intensamente e a stringerlo con passione, fino a fondersi in lui e con lui. Un’emozione incontrollabile si impadronì di lui, portandolo a dimenticare tutto il resto, tutto ciò che lo amareggiava e lo rendeva astioso e rancoroso.

Dimenticò persino Cosimo de’ Medici… L’unione delle loro anime e dei loro corpi cancellò i ricordi di quella giornata piena di dolore e pericoli e, finalmente, fu come se l’intera realtà fosse inghiottita dall’oblio per lasciare il posto a un mondo in cui esistevano solo Rinaldo e Giovanni, Giovanni e Rinaldo…

Gli altri problemi li avrebbero affrontati il giorno dopo.

**Fine capitolo settimo**


	8. Capitolo ottavo

**Capitolo ottavo**

_We are forever as one in what remains_  
You're in my blood from the cradle to the grave  
I don't like to think about the pieces  
Or the cracks and the breaks that still remain  
If I could breathe, I'd ask you

_So look in my mercy mirror_  
I need you more than I have known  
So look in my mercy mirror  
'Cause I'm not ready to let you go  
Now I know, now I know  
I'm not ready to let you go…

_(“Mercy mirror” – Within Temptation)_

Il mattino dopo, al suo risveglio, Giovanni stava già meglio, la febbre era passata e anche il dottore, quando venne a medicare nuovamente la ferita, trovò che l’infezione si stava riducendo. Tuttavia non sembrava del tutto sicuro e Rinaldo se ne accorse.

“Insomma, dottore, volete spiegarmi che cosa pensate veramente della ferita del giovane Uberti? Avete parlato di avvelenamento, di infezioni, ma adesso sembra proprio che il ragazzo stia meglio. Perché non mi dite la verità?” gli disse, prendendolo da parte.

“Messer Albizzi, non posso esserne certo e non voglio preoccuparvi inutilmente, se lo desiderate potete anche richiedere il parere di altri medici” rispose il dottore. “Ciò che io penso, però, è questo: la freccia che ha colpito il ragazzo era molto sporca, probabilmente rugginosa e contaminata e temo che ciò abbia potuto avvelenare il suo sangue.”

Albizzi non era tipo da accettare simili responsi a cuor leggero. Afferrò per le spalle il dottore e gli si rivolse con veemenza.

“Volete dire che morirà? E’ questo che pensate? Ditelo, dunque! Non c’è niente che possiate fare?”

L’uomo apparve visibilmente scosso.

“No, Messer Albizzi, non è questo che volevo dire” replicò. “Se, e notate bene che questa è solo la mia opinione, veramente il giovane Uberti avesse subito un lieve avvelenamento del sangue, ciò non lo porterebbe a una morte prematura, lo renderebbe però più soggetto a cadere preda di febbri e infezioni. Indebolirebbe la sua salute, ma il ragazzo è molto giovane, forte, può resistere a simili malesseri.”

Albizzi non si era tranquillizzato proprio per niente, ma che poteva fare? Sentire il parere di altri medici sarebbe stato inutile, poteva solo fare in modo che Giovanni venisse curato al meglio, riposasse e si nutrisse bene.

Del resto, a uno come Giovanni nemmeno le malattie rimanevano vicine troppo a lungo! Il ragazzo avrebbe già voluto alzarsi dal letto, era di nuovo vivace e attivo come al solito e, quando Rinaldo tornò in camera da lui, il suo volto era illuminato da un’idea che gli era appena passata per la testa.

“Messer Albizzi” gli disse (eh no, non ce la faceva proprio a chiamarlo _Rinaldo_!), “visto che ieri sera parlavate di matrimonio, mi è venuta in mente una cosa: Madonna Contessina, un anno fa, mandò a monte il matrimonio di vostro figlio con Isabella Contarini. Che ne direste di una Uberti come futura sposa di Ormanno?”

Albizzi, totalmente spiazzato da quella decisa virata su un argomento a cui non pensava più da molti mesi, lì per lì non seppe cosa rispondere, poi ritrovò la parola.

“Beh, Ormanno rimase molto male quando venne rotto il suo fidanzamento con la Contarini, ma con tutto quello che è successo poi, nessuno di noi ci ha più ripensato. Tu chi staresti proponendo?” domandò, incuriosito. Era anche sollevato dal fatto che lo vedeva pieno di iniziativa e sbarazzino come al solito, significava che stava meglio, no?

“Mia sorella minore, Beatrice!” replicò trionfante il ragazzo. “Ha sedici anni e adesso vive a Mantova con mia madre e mio fratello Lapo, ma mi scrive spesso che vorrebbe venire a Firenze, che a Mantova si annoia, specie adesso che la moglie di Lapo ha avuto i due gemelli… Insomma, se la facessi venire, lei e Ormanno potrebbero fare amicizia e poi… non si sa mai, no?”

“Beatrice Uberti” mormorò Rinaldo tra sé, poi si avvicinò al letto dove giaceva Giovanni per stringere a sé il ragazzino. “A quanto pare Albizzi e Uberti sono destinati a unire sempre di più le loro casate, ma la cosa mi piace. Che tipo è questa Beatrice? Non avrà il tuo caratterino, spero, altrimenti povero Ormanno!”

Giovanni rise.

“No, Beatrice è una ragazza allegra e simpatica, ma è anche dolce, obbediente… sicuramente molto più docile di me!” ribatté.

Rinaldo lo avvolse in un abbraccio e lo baciò a lungo, pensando che a lui, al contrario, Giovanni era piaciuto proprio per il suo caratterino e per la sua impertinenza e non lo avrebbe cambiato per niente al mondo: era stato lui la scossa che lo aveva riportato alla vita, in più di un senso!

Nei giorni seguenti, mentre Cosimo inviava Marco Bello a scoprire più prove possibili sul conto di colui che aveva pagato i mercenari affinché uccidessero gli Albizzi, e mentre Lorenzo indagava per conto suo (e, a tempo perso, aveva fatto conoscenza con una nobildonna, Ginevra Cavalcanti, con la quale presto si sarebbe fidanzato… insomma, aveva una vita molto intensa il nostro Lorenzo!), Giovanni prese accordi con la famiglia che viveva a Mantova perché Beatrice e la madre, Caterina, potessero giungere al più presto a Firenze, scortate da alcune guardie e servitori della famiglia Gonzaga. Il fratello Lapo non poteva accompagnarle visto che sua moglie Lucrezia aveva avuto da poco due gemelli e anche l’altro fratello, Francesco, era impegnato con i suoi soldati a Verona, dove la casata dominante, i Della Scala, erano stati cacciati dal Duca di Milano Visconti. Sì, beh, a quanto pareva gli Uberti avevano il dono di mettersi nelle situazioni più incasinate, comunque ben presto Verona sarebbe caduta sotto la dominazione veneziana e avrebbe goduto di un periodo di relativa pace! Eppure anche questo fatto avrebbe avuto ripercussioni sulle vicende di Giovanni, Rinaldo e Cosimo a Firenze, ma per adesso non vi spoilero niente! *****

Nel frattempo, Rinaldo aveva mandato Ormanno a vivere nella villa di campagna con sua madre per un periodo. Il ragazzo era stato scortato da alcune guardie della Repubblica e il suo unico scopo era stare con la madre, che aveva rischiato di perderlo per sempre, e attendere lì, in pace e in serenità, lo svolgersi degli eventi a Firenze, che magari gli avrebbero regalato anche una bella mogliettina. Tutto molto innocente, dunque, ma Andrea Pazzi non aspettava altro e, quando le sue spie gli riferirono che Rinaldo Albizzi aveva mandato suo figlio in campagna… allora apriti cielo e spalancati terra! Pazzi si recò subito dal Gonfaloniere Guadagni con un ghigno di trionfo stampato sul volto.

“Cosa vi dicevo, Messer Guadagni? Avete commesso un errore a fidarvi ancora una volta di Albizzi!” abbaiò. “Suo figlio Ormanno è partito proprio ieri per la villa in campagna che posseggono ancora… ve l’avevo detto che avreste dovuto confiscare tutti i beni di quel traditore!”

“Madonna Albizzi vive là e non si è resa colpevole di alcun tradimento” rispose Guadagni, che cominciava ad averne abbastanza di ritrovarsi sempre quell’avvoltoio di Andrea Pazzi appollaiato sulla spalla a sussurrargli cattiverie. “Il giovane Ormanno avrà semplicemente voluto andare a far visita alla madre e questo mi sembra più che naturale, visto che, quando la situazione sarà risolta e l’esilio confermato, non potrà più rivederla.”

“Siete troppo generoso, Messer Guadagni” in realtà, Pazzi avrebbe voluto dire _idiota_, ma forse non era il caso… “e non avete pensato che questa sia una mossa voluta da Rinaldo Albizzi per scappare. Intanto ha mandato suo figlio e poi…”

Il Gonfaloniere aveva perso la pazienza e picchiò un pugno sul tavolo.

“Insomma, Messer Pazzi, adesso state davvero esagerando!” lo interruppe, esasperato. “Mi state forse accusando di non compiere in modo accurato il mio dovere? Ormanno Albizzi è stato scortato in campagna dalle guardie della Repubblica e là sarà sorvegliato, esattamente come suo padre a Firenze. Come osate cercare di insegnarmi il mio mestiere? Vi ritenete forse superiore a me?”

La reazione indignata di Guadagni riportò Pazzi a più miti consigli. L’uomo si rese conto che, così facendo, si sarebbe alienato il favore del Gonfaloniere, acquistato così faticosamente, e che col cavolo che avrebbe ottenuto il seggio di Albizzi alla Signoria!

“Perdonatemi, Messere, avete ragione e vi chiedo perdono se, involontariamente, vi ho offeso. Non ho dubbi sulla vostra capacità di gestire al meglio questa situazione, il mio intento era solo quello di aiutarvi” mormorò Andrea Pazzi, recitando pure lui l’utilissima commediola dell’_umile servitore della Repubblica_.

“Sì, certo, Messer Pazzi, so che vi lasciate trascinare solo perché amate tanto Firenze e volete proteggere la Signoria con tutte le vostre forze” ribatté Guadagni, “tuttavia ritengo che stiate sopravvalutando Rinaldo Albizzi. La Signoria tiene d’occhio lui e suo figlio e, nel frattempo, indaga per scoprire chi ha organizzato l’attentato contro di loro. Vi ringrazio per il vostro aiuto, ma in questo caso non è stato necessario.”

_Come se non sapessi che voi sareste stato ben lieto di mettervi dalla parte di Albizzi se avesse avuto successo nel rovesciare la Signoria, e che adesso, invece, morite dalla voglia di metterlo fuori gioco per avere il suo seggio, _pensava invece il Gonfaloniere, guardando Pazzi che lasciava il suo studio.

Messer Guadagni non era lo stupido che Pazzi pensava, anzi, solo che doveva mantenere l’equilibrio nella Signoria e quindi, spesso, era obbligato a servirsi anche di persone che disprezzava.

Andrea Pazzi, infuriato per l’ennesima figura di merda fatta davanti a Guadagni, uscì dal palazzo sempre più infuriato e deciso a sguinzagliare le sue spie per scoprire qualcos’altro per poter accusare ancora una volta Albizzi.

E il povero Giovanni non sapeva che, questa volta, sarebbe stato proprio lui a fornirgli, involontariamente, il pretesto per riportare Rinaldo Albizzi davanti al Gonfaloniere!

Ma procediamo per ordine…

Caterina e Beatrice degli Uberti giunsero a Firenze dieci giorni dopo e, dopo grandi festeggiamenti per la riunione della madre e della sorella con Giovanni, che non vedevano da più di due anni, Rinaldo Albizzi si incaricò di ospitare le due donne per quella prima notte e organizzare in seguito il viaggio fino alla villa di campagna, dove Beatrice e Ormanno avrebbero fatto conoscenza e dove, come tutti speravano, si sarebbe celebrata la festa di fidanzamento.

Rinaldo aveva imparato a sue spese ad essere un tantino meno impulsivo e così, prima di organizzare la _trasferta_ in campagna, si accordò con le guardie della Repubblica che lo sorvegliavano per chiedere il permesso al Gonfaloniere di lasciare Firenze per la sua villa fuori città, sempre sotto scorta.

Il Gonfaloniere, che appunto non era come quel serpente di Andrea Pazzi, non vide nulla di male nel desiderio di Albizzi di riunirsi alla sua famiglia e di trascorrere qualche giorno con moglie e figlio, perciò concesse il permesso senza fare storie.

Ciò che Giovanni non si aspettava, però, era quanto lui stesso avrebbe dovuto soffrire per quella situazione…

Nella villa di campagna, infatti, Rinaldo doveva salvare le apparenze con ospiti e vicini e quindi rimaneva al fianco della moglie, recitava la parte del marito perfetto e non poteva comportarsi come al solito con Giovanni, che sperimentò la gelosia, la solitudine e il senso di vuoto nel modo più totale e devastante possibile. Ormai si era abituato a trascorrere tutto il tempo con Rinaldo, a dormire ogni notte con lui… e dovergli stare lontano lo lacerava. Oltretutto, nelle sue confuse e agitate emozioni adolescenziali, non si rendeva conto che anche Albizzi sentiva la sua mancanza ed era infuriato con lui perché non mandava a quel paese la moglie e non diceva a tutti la verità, da perfetto diciottenne al primo amore, egocentrico e convinto di aver ragione!

Alla festa di fidanzamento di Ormanno e Beatrice erano state invitate tutte le famiglie nobili di Firenze (ad Andrea Pazzi, chissà come, però, l’invito non era pervenuto…) e, molto malvolentieri, Albizzi aveva invitato anche la famiglia Medici che, dopo tutto, aveva contribuito non poco a salvargli la pellaccia e a rendere possibile quel fidanzamento, intercedendo presso il Gonfaloniere. Giovanni, perciò, passava tutto il suo tempo con la madre oppure con la famiglia Medici, cercando di non mostrare, almeno quando era con loro, quanto soffrisse per quella situazione. Davanti a loro fingeva di essere il Giovanni di sempre, scanzonato e allegro, ma quando restava solo nella sua stanza, di notte, non riusciva a dormire. Si agitava nel letto, incapace di addormentarsi da solo, e piangeva di rabbia soffocando i singhiozzi nel cuscino, convinto che fosse tutta colpa di Rinaldo, che l’uomo non sentisse la sua mancanza e che, anzi, si sentisse perfettamente a suo agio adesso che aveva riunito la famiglia e aveva ottenuto anche un matrimonio vantaggioso per Ormanno.

Sarebbe stato ancora peggio se Giovanni avesse saputo _tutto_ ciò che accadeva in quella villa…

Madonna Alessandra Albizzi, infatti, era sempre stata d’accordo sulla scelta di vivere ognuno per conto suo e di riunirsi solo per occasioni importanti come quella. Fino a quel momento aveva vissuto esclusivamente in funzione di Ormanno, l’unico che amasse veramente, e per mostrarsi in società per il buon nome della famiglia.

Adesso, però, le cose stavano cambiando: Ormanno si era fidanzato, presto si sarebbe sposato e avrebbe avuto una sua famiglia con Beatrice degli Uberti. Ovviamente sua madre era felice per lui, ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare che, a quel punto, lei sarebbe rimasta completamente sola.

Del marito non gliene fregava più di tanto, ma della lontananza da Ormanno sì. Insomma, stava iniziando a soffrire della cosiddetta _Sindrome da nido vuoto_! Come poteva fare? Alla fine un’idea le era venuta e le era parsa molto buona: lei era ancora giovane e avrebbe potuto avere un altro figlio, un bambino che, prima di allontanarsi da lei, ci avrebbe messo diversi anni. Ecco, un secondo figlio era la risposta a tutti i suoi desideri! Quello, almeno, Rinaldo glielo doveva, no? ******

Intendiamoci ancora una volta, i coniugi Albizzi stavano insieme solo per convenienza e, pertanto, non nutrivano più interesse l’uno per l’altra, se mai lo avessero avuto al principio del loro matrimonio. La cosa sarebbe stata per entrambi una semplice formalità, ciò che era necessario per poter avere un altro figlio, e di questo erano tutti e due ben consapevoli. Madonna Alessandra voleva un figlio per non rimanere sola, dopo il matrimonio di Ormanno, e Rinaldo, come tutti i signori dell’epoca, era ben felice di avere una discendenza più numerosa. Insomma, era una specie di _contratto d’affari_!

E, rispetto a tanti altri contratti d’affari, finiva per essere anche piacevole. Rinaldo sentiva la mancanza di Giovanni, certo, ma alla fine andare a letto con la moglie non era poi la peggior cosa che gli potesse capitare, no? In fondo lo faceva solo per farla contenta, a Giovanni non toglieva niente, era lui quello a cui davvero teneva, il ragazzo avrebbe capito…

Evidentemente Rinaldo non aveva mai avuto a che fare con un ragazzino di diciotto anni, innamorato, geloso, irragionevole e convinto che il mondo girasse attorno a lui. Beh, avrebbe avuto una brutta sorpresa!

**Fine capitolo ottavo**

*** La storia di Verona, dibattuta tra veneziani e milanesi, è vera e Venezia prenderà realmente possesso della città in questo periodo, sconfiggendo Visconti e il suo esercito. Il personaggio di Francesco degli Uberti, ovviamente, è inventato da me…**

**** In realtà, Rinaldo e la moglie ebbero dieci figli. Nella serie TV appare solo Ormanno e non si parla di altri figli, perciò ho pensato che fargli avere un altro bambino, o bambina, non avrebbe creato problemi a nessuno… se non a Giovanni! XD**


	9. Capitolo nono

**Capitolo nono**

_Se un pianto ci fa nascere_  
Un senso a tutto il male forse c'è  
Io sono pronto a vivere  
Ti guardo e so perché

_Siamo fatti per amare_  
Nonostante noi  
Siamo due braccia con un cuore  
Solo questo avrai da me  
Fatti avanti amore…

_(“Fatti avanti amore” – Nek)_

Il matrimonio tra Ormanno e Beatrice era stato fissato per il mese successivo e, in tutta onestà, Giovanni non vedeva l’ora che quei due si sposassero perché non ne poteva veramente più di vivere in quella stupida villa di campagna e di vedere quella specie di _Morticia Addams ante litteram_, ossia Alessandra Albizzi, fare la smorfiosa con Rinaldo… e meno male che non era a conoscenza del resto!

Erano state le tre settimane più detestabili di tutta la sua vita!

Tuttavia non era destino che le cose andassero tanto lisce: un bel mattino arrivarono a cavallo Cosimo e Lorenzo de’ Medici, scortati da un piccolo gruppo di guardie della Repubblica, e dissero che, per ordine del Gonfaloniere Guadagni, Rinaldo degli Albizzi e Giovanni degli Uberti erano convocati alla Signoria.

“Cos’hai raccontato al Gonfaloniere per mettermi nuovamente in cattiva luce, Cosimo?” sibilò subito Rinaldo, rivolto al Medici. Ovvio, per lui qualsiasi cosa avvenisse nel mondo, compresa un’inondazione in Cina, era colpa di Cosimo de’ Medici!

“Veramente non ho nemmeno parlato con il Gonfaloniere” chiarì Cosimo, “sono stato inviato qui insieme a mio fratello per accompagnare alla Signoria te e Giovanni, siamo stati convocati anche noi e ne ignoro il motivo esattamente come te.”

_Questa è sicuramente opera di quel serpente velenoso di Andrea Pazzi, _pensò immediatamente Giovanni, e lo avrebbe anche detto apertamente se, in quel momento, non fosse intervenuta proprio Madonna Albizzi in una di quelle sue sceneggiate che le erano così care.

“Perché dovremmo credervi? Questa è soltanto una trappola e io so bene quanto male avete già fatto a mio marito nel corso di tutti questi anni! Lui dovrebbe rifiutarsi di seguirvi” esclamò, con occhi spiritati.

“Se Messer Albizzi dovesse rifiutarsi di eseguire l’ordine del Gonfaloniere, le guardie qui presenti sono incaricate di arrestarlo. Ricordate che è tuttora sotto custodia e che, se non fosse avvenuto l’attentato nel bosco, a quest’ora sarebbe in esilio” replicò Cosimo, tagliando corto.

“Ecco, lo sapevo, state parlando di arrestare Rinaldo! Avevo capito subito che non ci si poteva fidare di voi, così come di vostro padre” reagì la donna, con il suo solito amore per il melodramma. “Anzi, sono sicura che anche l’attentato in cui Rinaldo e Ormanno hanno rischiato la vita è stato opera vostra, avete tentato di farli assassinare!”

Giovanni aveva già i nervi tesi da diversi giorni, oltre tutto l’improvvisa convocazione da parte del Gonfaloniere lo insospettiva e, sopra ogni cosa, detestava Madonna Albizzi con tutto il cuore, con tutta l’anima e con tutte le forze. Fu dunque ben felice di risponderle a tono e di sfogare così il malanimo che cercava di nascondere da fin troppo tempo!

“Madonna, forse qui c’è qualche problema di acustica” intervenne, sarcastico. “Messer Cosimo vi ha già spiegato che lui stesso e suo fratello sono stati convocati alla Signoria, quindi l’iniziativa non è certo partita da lui. La storia della rovina della famiglia Albizzi causata dal padre di Messer Cosimo ormai la conoscono anche i sassi e credo che in questa convocazione c’entri esattamente come il cavolo a merenda. Per concludere, vorrei farvi notare il fatto che, se non fosse stato per l’intercessione di Messer Cosimo in persona, vostro marito sarebbe stato condannato a morte dalla Signoria invece che esiliato. Dovreste essere grata alla famiglia Medici, piuttosto!”

Alessandra Albizzi si voltò verso Giovanni come morsa da una vipera.

“Da che parte stai tu, ragazzino? So che sei un amico dei Medici e sono sempre più convinta che ti sia infiltrato nella nostra famiglia per spiarci!” lo accusò, con una incantevole mancanza di ogni senso logico.

E quando uno si dimostrava irragionevole, era come invitare a nozze Giovanni degli Uberti!

“Madonna Albizzi, vi pregherei di contare fino a cento prima di parlare” rispose, sfoderando il suo più bel sorriso di scherno. “Avete detto un mucchio di sciocchezze ogni volta che avete aperto bocca e sarebbe molto meglio per voi non rendervi ancora più ridicola. Vi siete permessa di offendere Messer Cosimo che ha fatto tutto quanto era in suo potere per salvare la vita di vostro marito e vostro figlio: certo voi non potete saperlo, perché non vi siete degnata di far visita a Messer Albizzi nemmeno una volta, quando era incarcerato, ma io ero presente e ho assistito al processo e alla difesa che Messer Cosimo ha fatto di lui. Inoltre sono state proprio le guardie di Messer Cosimo a difendere vostro marito e vostro figlio e a salvare loro la vita.”

La scena era immersa nel più profondo silenzio e tutti i presenti fissavano Giovanni senza nemmeno sognarsi di intervenire: la rabbia del ragazzo era palpabile, faceva vibrare l’aria, ma al tempo stesso lui riusciva a mantenersi perfettamente calmo e gelido. Cosimo e Lorenzo ammirarono quel suo piglio battagliero e severo, mentre Rinaldo pensava, ancora una volta, a quanto era fortunato ad avere quel ragazzino dalla sua parte… e si rendeva conto anche di quanto fosse geloso, perché quella rabbia era troppo violenta per derivare solo dalle assurde accuse di sua moglie!

Giovanni mosse qualche passo verso Madonna Albizzi che, suo malgrado, si trovò ad arretrare davanti a quello sguardo fiero e bellicoso.

“Inoltre, come se non bastasse, avete accusato _me_ di essere una spia che complotta con i Medici per la rovina della vostra famiglia. Forse dimenticate ancora qualche particolare molto importante: primo, che _io_ ero presente all’attentato nel bosco e che ho suggerito lo stratagemma che ha salvato la vita di Messer Albizzi e di Ormanno. Secondo, che sono stato sempre io a favorire il fidanzamento di vostro figlio con mia sorella, dopo la rottura dell’accordo con i Contarini, e che l’ho fatto esclusivamente per amicizia e affetto verso Ormanno. Per quale altro motivo avrei dovuto volere che una famiglia di antica nobiltà e prestigio quale la mia, gli _Uberti_, si imparentasse con una famiglia che, mi duole dirlo, fuori da Firenze è pressoché sconosciuta, come la vostra?” la incalzò Giovanni, felice di potersi togliere finalmente diversi sassolini dalle scarpe. “State ben attenta a non abusare della mia pazienza, Madonna, o potrei decidere di cambiare idea e di non onorare più la vostra famiglia con la mia protezione e il mio appoggio. Avete pensato a cosa ne sarebbe di voi, in quel caso? Forse fareste bene a riflettere, invece di lanciare accuse a caso.”

Madonna Albizzi era impallidita per la rabbia e l’umiliazione, ma non poteva ribattere perché quello che Giovanni aveva detto era perfettamente vero e, oltre tutto, lei teneva molto al matrimonio tra suo figlio e la giovane Uberti.

“Credo che non dovremmo far attendere oltre il Gonfaloniere” concluse il ragazzo, come se niente fosse. “Non vi chiederò di porgermi le vostre scuse, Madonna Albizzi, poiché in tutta confidenza voi non contate assolutamente niente per me e le vostre accuse non mi sfiorano nemmeno. Molto bene, vogliamo andare?”

Lorenzo fece molta fatica a trattenersi dallo sghignazzare apertamente e rotolare in modo molto poco signorile dal suo cavallo; Cosimo nascose il sorriso che voleva spuntargli in volto sotto la sua consueta espressione severa; Rinaldo, da parte sua, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dire o fare qualcosa per pacificare la situazione, ma riusciva solo a pensare che Giovanni, in quel suo modo caustico e orgoglioso, lo aveva _eccitato_ e sarebbe stato un bel problema andare alla Signoria con i pensieri che in quel momento gli affollavano la mente… e altre parti!

Con la scusa che era già tardi e che il Gonfaloniere si sarebbe innervosito se avesse dovuto attendere troppo, sia Albizzi che Giovanni salirono a cavallo e si unirono a Cosimo e Lorenzo, partendo velocemente per Firenze scortati dalle guardie.

Alla riunione della Signoria, ovviamente, il giovane Uberti avrebbe avuto ancora una volta modo di sfoggiare le sue doti di eloquenza, questa volta contro un avversario ben più pericoloso della lugubre e acida moglie di Rinaldo: chi, se non il solito Andrea Pazzi?

Naturalmente era stato proprio lui a spingere il Gonfaloniere a convocare la Signoria per accusare di nuovo Rinaldo Albizzi di tradimento: niente di nuovo sotto il sole, si sarebbe potuto dire, ma questa volta Pazzi aveva voluto fare le cose in grande e aveva pensato di coinvolgere nell’accusa anche Giovanni e tutta la famiglia Medici!

La Signoria era riunita e gli accusati si trovavano proprio al centro del salone, mentre Andrea Pazzi si preparava alla sua _arringa _tutto compiaciuto e soddisfatto di sé. Era particolarmente incavolato perché Cosimo era riuscito a fregarlo, facendo assegnare il seggio che era stato di Albizzi a un mercante di olio, un certo Mastro Bredani, confermando così che alla Signoria potevano andare cani e porci, ma che mai e poi mai quel seggio sarebbe finito nelle grinfie di Pazzi! Adesso, finalmente, si sarebbe vendicato di tutti i suoi nemici.

O almeno così credeva lui…

“Messer Guadagni, sono qui per smascherare una vera e propria congiura, messa in atto da Rinaldo Albizzi con la complicità di Giovanni degli Uberti e di Cosimo e Lorenzo de’ Medici!” esclamò, come esordio.

Via, la parola _congiura _era davvero esagerata, e poi in bocca a un Pazzi, proprio al padre di quello che, una quarantina di anni dopo, avrebbe… insomma, la situazione stava diventando veramente grottesca! Però certo Andrea Pazzi non poteva sapere di quello _spoiler_…

“Le vostre accuse sono molto gravi, Messer Pazzi, e coinvolgono molte persone” replicò infatti il Gonfaloniere. Vi pregherei, dunque, di essere più chiaro e specifico.”

“Rinaldo Albizzi vi ha ingannato ancora una volta, Messeri” riprese Pazzi, rivolto al Gonfaloniere e a tutta la Signoria (eccetto che a Mastro Bredani, che non degnò di uno sguardo…). “Vi ha fatto credere di volersi recare in campagna per trascorrere del tempo con la famiglia prima di dover ripartire per l’esilio.”

“Ho dato io stesso il permesso a Messer Albizzi” gli ricordò il Gonfaloniere. “Nel frattempo, si stanno intensificando le indagini per scoprire chi ha organizzato l’attentato ai suoi danni. E, in ogni caso, Rinaldo e Ormanno Albizzi sono sempre sorvegliati da un drappello di guardie della Repubblica. Quale congiura potrebbero mai ordire?”

Andrea Pazzi parve illuminarsi d’immenso a questa domanda.

“E’ proprio qui che entrano in gioco Cosimo de’ Medici e Giovanni degli Uberti” proclamò, trionfante. “Non sapete, dunque, che il giovane Uberti sta organizzando un matrimonio tra sua sorella Beatrice e Ormanno Albizzi? E, ovviamente, con l’appoggio della famiglia Medici!”

Il Gonfaloniere sembrò deluso, o forse era solo scocciato perché Rinaldo non l’aveva invitato al matrimonio!

“E allora, Messer Pazzi? Sposarsi non è ancora diventato un reato a Firenze, per quanto ne so” replicò in tono annoiato.

“Oh, ma voi non sapete cosa c’è dietro, Messer Guadagni” riprese Pazzi, pregustando la sorpresa. “Il fratello maggiore di Giovanni e Beatrice, Lapo degli Uberti, è il comandante delle guardie del Duca di Mantova e Beatrice, fino a poche settimane fa, viveva presso la corte dei Gonzaga. Non è questa una prova? Non dimostra che Rinaldo Albizzi, con la complicità di Giovanni degli Uberti e la connivenza di Cosimo de’ Medici, si sta alleando con i Gonzaga per avere un esercito con cui attaccare Firenze?”

No, in realtà non dimostrava un bel niente, e ovviamente Andrea Pazzi non poteva portare prove di ciò che affermava, ma i membri della Signoria iniziarono a bisbigliare tra sé e a lanciare sguardi sospettosi a Rinaldo e Giovanni.

Il ragazzino, però, era già bello carico dopo lo scontro con _Morticia_… pardon, Madonna Albizzi, e non si lasciò sfuggire l’occasione di sbugiardare ancora una volta Pazzi di fronte a tutta la Signoria!

“Devo ammettere che avete un’immaginazione davvero fervida, Messer Pazzi, quasi ve la invidio. Ovviamente, la vostra fantasia è così fertile per tutte queste idee di cospirazioni perché siete… come dire? Predisposto ad organizzare voi stesso tranelli e tradimenti” ribatté, con un soave sorriso a presa per il cu… “Tuttavia vorrei farvi tre domande in proposito, con il permesso del Gonfaloniere.”

“Permesso accordato” rispose Messer Guadagni, che cominciava ad averne davvero abbastanza delle trame e delle accuse infondate di Andrea Pazzi.

“La prima è: quali prove avete di tutto questo? Siete in possesso di carteggi tra Messer Albizzi e il Duca di Mantova, o magari sapete di un esercito dei Gonzaga alle porte di Firenze?”

“Beh, no, chiaramente non possiedo queste prove, ma il fatto stesso che…” iniziò Andrea Pazzi, sentendosi già un tantino meno sicuro.

“Allora è solo una vostra illazione, che non vale niente, proprio come se io dicessi, così, tanto per fare un esempio _a caso_, che siete stato voi ad assoldare i mercenari per uccidere Messer Albizzi e ottenere il suo seggio alla Signoria” replicò disinvolto Giovanni, e per poco Lorenzo e Rinaldo davvero non si misero a sghignazzare vedendo la faccia che faceva Pazzi! “Io non ho prove, è solo una mia fantasia, e lo stesso vale per la vostra accusa di un presunto complotto tra Messer Albizzi e i Gonzaga.”

Anche il Gonfaloniere ridacchiava di nascosto: era così lampante che l’esempio riportato dal ragazzo non era affatto _scelto a caso_…

“La seconda domanda è: perché mai Messer Cosimo e la sua famiglia dovrebbero appoggiare un eventuale attacco a Firenze da parte dei Gonzaga, magari per ridare il potere a Messer Albizzi? E’ vero che Messer Cosimo ha dimostrato grande generosità salvando la vita a Messer Albizzi, ma che interesse avrebbe mai a concedergli il potere su Firenze, peggio ancora sostenuto da un esercito invasore? Mi sembra davvero assurdo e verrebbe quasi da pensare che questa accusa sia solo un pretesto per vendicarvi di Messer Cosimo, che ha preferito raccomandare Mastro Bredani come nuovo membro della Signoria piuttosto che aiutare voi” suggerì innocentemente Giovanni, e alle sue parole si levarono nuovi bisbigli e anche qualche risata tra i membri della Signoria. Andrea Pazzi stava per fare la sua ennesima figura di merda!

“E la mia terza domanda è questa: come fate a sapere tante cose della mia famiglia e di come vivano i miei fratelli fuori da Firenze? State forse _spiando_ gli Uberti? Volete distruggere la mia famiglia così come i vostri antenati hanno fatto con i miei?” attaccò all’improvviso il giovane, mutando inaspettatamente atteggiamento e facendosi scuro in volto.

“Io… no, certo che no, non ho motivo di…” Pazzi adesso era in crisi, gli sguardi sospettosi erano destinati a lui e la situazione iniziava a farsi scottante.

“Nessuno, qui, sa dove sia la mia famiglia o cosa faccia per vivere, a meno che non glielo abbia raccontato io personalmente, e voi siete l’ultima persona a cui lo direi” insisté Giovanni in tono grave.

“Messer Pazzi, chiarite questa brutta storia: come avete ottenuto informazioni sulla famiglia di Messer Uberti?” intervenne il Gonfaloniere.

Andrea Pazzi era davvero all’angolo e proprio per questo Giovanni decise che, una volta tanto, poteva anche mostrarsi clemente!

“Messer Guadagni, vi ringrazio per il vostro aiuto, ma non intendo procedere oltre e indagare su come Messer Pazzi abbia saputo tante cose sui miei fratelli” disse, “a patto, però, che Messer Pazzi ritiri immediatamente tutte le sue assurde e ridicole accuse su di me, su Messer Albizzi e sulla famiglia Medici!”

Pazzi dovette ammettere la sconfitta.

“Chiedo perdono, Messer Uberti, le mie illazioni erano infondate e offensive. Chiedo perdono anche a tutti i membri della Signoria e a Messer Guadagni per aver fatto loro perdere del tempo prezioso e… sì, certamente, domando perdono a… a Rinaldo Albizzi e… e a Cosimo de’ Medici” disse, con la faccia di uno che stia per vomitare.

“Messeri, siete disposti ad accettare le scuse di Messer Pazzi?” domandò il Gonfaloniere.

Giovanni, Rinaldo, Cosimo e Lorenzo risposero di sì.

“Molto bene, allora la seduta è tolta” concluse Guadagni. “E mi auguro che, in futuro, rifletterete bene prima di convocare la Signoria per ogni futilità che vi passa per la testa, Messer Pazzi.”

Insomma, la giornata era finita bene anche se, mentre uscivano, Pazzi lanciò uno sguardo spaventosamente carico di odio verso Giovanni e gli altri.

Cosimo e Lorenzo salutarono il loro giovane amico e tornarono a casa, ancora più decisi a fare di tutto per trovare delle prove inconfutabili che condannassero Pazzi per l’attentato a Rinaldo: quell’uomo era sempre più pericoloso e non sarebbe stato facile fermarlo.

Comunque, Lorenzo sghignazzò per tutta la strada fino a Palazzo Medici, rammentando la faccia di Pazzi alle parole di Giovanni.

Rinaldo, invece, una volta rientrato con il ragazzo alla villa di campagna, riuscì a trovare un attimo per parlare con lui da solo.

Oddio, in realtà avrebbe voluto farci ben altro che _parlare_, visto come si era mostrato fiero, sardonico e battagliero per tutto il giorno… ma purtroppo la privacy scarseggiava!

“Giovanni, non riusciamo più a stare insieme, ultimamente, ma io devo ancora ringraziarti per avermi difeso anche oggi contro Andrea Pazzi” gli disse, stringendolo per le spalle con una voglia pazzesca di attirarlo a sé. “Tu fai sempre tutto ciò che puoi per me e io… sì, lo so che adesso ti trascuro, ma la cosa finirà presto, subito dopo il matrimonio di Ormanno e Beatrice torneremo a Firenze e allora staremo insieme. Non ho dimenticato la mia promessa di far benedire gli anelli da Sua Santità e…”

“Non mi sembra che vi dispiaccia poi tanto trascorrere del tempo con vostra moglie” lo interruppe Giovanni, indispettito.

“Sai benissimo che è solo per salvare le apparenze, ragazzino geloso!” replicò Rinaldo, intenerito e attratto da quell’aspetto di Giovanni che dimostrava quanto, alla fin fine, fosse solo un diciottenne innamorato. “E le cose andranno ancora meglio quando torneremo a Firenze, perché a quel punto mia moglie avrà senza dubbio concepito il figlio che desidera tanto e io non avrò più alcun dovere verso di lei…”

L’uomo si interruppe, fulminato dallo sguardo glaciale di Giovanni. Nella foga del momento aveva parlato troppo e aveva rivelato forse prematuramente quello che il ragazzo non sarebbe mai stato disposto ad accettare.

“Un figlio? Ah, capisco. Allora vi siete impegnato in modo particolare per _salvare le apparenze_” sibilò il ragazzino, improvvisamente molto più ostile di quanto lo fosse stato con Andrea Pazzi! Si strappò con violenza dalla stretta di Albizzi e rimase a fissarlo con durezza.

Rinaldo ebbe la vaga impressione di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato…

“Non significa niente per me, è solo che lei voleva un altro figlio perché Ormanno adesso si sposerà, ma io non…” provò a rimediare.

“E’ tutto molto chiaro, Messer Albizzi, non c’è altro da dire sulla questione. Né ora né mai” tagliò corto Giovanni. Con un ultimo sguardo gelido, voltò le spalle a Rinaldo e si diresse di corsa verso la villa.

Era disgustato e distrutto. Rinaldo lo aveva ingannato e tradito dopo tutto ciò che aveva fatto per lui. Non meritava niente, non meritava nemmeno che lui se la prendesse così. Doveva infischiarsene, mandarlo al diavolo, doveva…

Ma il cuore gli si stringeva in una morsa così lacerante da impedirgli quasi di respirare e lacrime bollenti gli scendevano suo malgrado lungo le guance.

**Fine capitolo nono**


	10. Capitolo decimo

**Capitolo decimo**

_Yeah, my life is what I'm fighting for_  
Can't part the sea, can't reach the shore  
And my voice becomes the driving force  
I won't let this pull me overboard

_God, keep my head above water_  
Don't let me drown, it gets harder  
I'll meet you there at the altar  
As I fall down to my knees  
Don't let me drown, drown, drown  
Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me drown…

_(“Head above water” – Avril Lavigne)_

I giorni trascorsero in fretta nella villa di campagna degli Albizzi, ma Giovanni si sentiva sempre più triste, depresso e devastato e cercava in tutti i modi di evitare anche solo di incrociare Rinaldo per caso… impresa non del tutto facile, visto che abitavano nella stessa villa! Il ragazzo tentava di mostrarsi sereno e vivace come al solito quando era in compagnia della madre, della sorella e di Ormanno, ma quando si trovava da solo, nella sua stanza, non riusciva a smettere di piangere, non dormiva e non mangiava quasi più.

Non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo, ma per fortuna giunse il giorno fissato per le nozze di Ormanno e Beatrice, il 2 ottobre, e questo fu un sollievo per lui. Era stato deciso che, una volta sposati, i due giovani sarebbero andati a vivere a Firenze, a Palazzo Albizzi, e Rinaldo sarebbe andato con loro mentre Madonna Albizzi sarebbe, come suo solito, rimasta nella villa di campagna sperando di avere presto il figlio tanto sognato.

Ovviamente, se poi la Signoria avesse confermato l’esilio, la coppia di sposini e Rinaldo Albizzi sarebbero dovuti partire per Ancona, ma la cosa sembrava non preoccupare più di tanto nessuno dei diretti interessati.

Al contrario, Albizzi era molto fiducioso e sicuro delle proprie possibilità ed era convinto che, una volta rientrati a Firenze (o anche partiti per Ancona, se proprio si doveva…), lontano da sua moglie, lui sarebbe riuscito a recuperare il rapporto con Giovanni: gli avrebbe spiegato chiaramente che la situazione con Madonna Albizzi era risolta una volta per tutte, lei avrebbe avuto un figlio tutto per sé come tanto desiderava e lui si sarebbe dedicato completamente al suo giovane amante! Nella sua mente la faccenda era già sistemata e non vedeva l’ora di parlare a quattr’occhi con il ragazzino per chiarirsi.

Peccato che, invece, Giovanni aspettasse solo di poter rientrare a Firenze per chiudere una volta per tutte quel rapporto ambiguo con Rinaldo, tornare a vivere a Palazzo Medici e dedicarsi solo ed esclusivamente a riportare in alto il nome della sua famiglia, proprio come aveva deciso di fare due anni prima, quando si era recato per la prima volta nella città dei suoi antenati. Per farla breve, Giovanni voleva fare _tabula rasa_ di tutto ciò che era accaduto negli ultimi due anni e ripartire da zero. Sperava, così, di riuscire a riprendersi da quel terribile dolore che lo stava lacerando ormai da settimane.

No, Rinaldo Albizzi non meritava affatto che lui soffrisse così tanto per colpa sua! Lo aveva preso in giro, ingannato, tradito e l’unica cosa che Giovanni voleva era dimenticare tutto, compresa l’esistenza stessa di quell’uomo!

Da ragazzino ingenuo qual era per le questioni di cuore, si illudeva che, imponendosi di dimenticare Albizzi, ci sarebbe riuscito subito e avrebbe smesso per sempre di stare male.

Ormanno e Beatrice furono fortunati: il 2 ottobre si rivelò una splendida giornata di sole, frizzante e luminosa, con un cielo di un azzurro intenso, proprio come le più belle giornate di inizio autunno. La villa di campagna degli Albizzi era piena di invitati vestiti a festa (sì, c’era anche il Gonfaloniere e perfino la famiglia Medici al completo e no, chiaramente Andrea Pazzi non era stato invitato!). I giovani sposi erano belli, felici e innamorati e tutti rimanevano incantati dall’atmosfera serena e gioiosa che circondava la coppia. Perfino Giovanni riuscì per un giorno a dimenticare la gelosia che lo dilaniava e si lasciò coinvolgere dalla felicità della sorella.

La cerimonia si svolse nella cappella privata della famiglia Albizzi e fu tenuta da Sua Santità Papa Eugenio in persona, ben felice di poter celebrare un bel matrimonio invece del funerale di Rinaldo e Ormanno, come sarebbe potuto accadere se non ci fosse stato Giovanni… Il banchetto era stato allestito nel cortile interno della villa, riccamente addobbato con ghirlande di fiori e nastri colorati, ci sarebbe stato un pranzo sontuoso e in seguito musica e danze fino a sera. Gli invitati trascorsero una giornata veramente speciale e, almeno per un giorno, le rivalità e le inimicizie furono messe da parte… oddio, non del tutto, visto che Pazzi non era stato invitato, diciamo che la cosa valeva per i presenti, ecco!

Giovanni passò tutto il tempo in compagnia dei giovani sposi oppure degli amici Piero e Lucrezia, scherzando affettuosamente con Beatrice e con la madre, che sarebbe ripartita due giorni dopo per Mantova e che era molto felice dell’ottimo matrimonio della figlia minore. Insomma, il ragazzo riuscì ad evitare accuratamente anche soltanto di avvicinarsi a Rinaldo che, da parte sua, rimase piuttosto deluso poiché era convintissimo di poter approfittare proprio di quel giorno di festa per la sua _strategia di riconciliazione_ con Giovanni.

Gli ospiti, sazi, soddisfatti e alcuni anche parecchio ubriachi, iniziarono a lasciare la festa dopo il tramonto, sebbene i più giovani continuassero imperterriti a danzare anche quando si era ormai fatto buio. Tuttavia la serata si fece via via più calma e Caterina Uberti approfittò proprio di quel momento per prendere da parte il figlio. I suoi occhi brillavano di orgoglio e commozione.

“Figlio mio” disse la donna a Giovanni, in tono vibrante di emozione, “devo ammettere che ero molto preoccupata per te quando, due anni fa, rifiutasti di seguirci a Mantova e insistesti per recarti a Firenze. Avevi solo sedici anni e non conoscevi nessuno. Ero spaventata e dovetti farmi forza per lasciarti seguire la strada in cui credevi.”

“Ho avuto la fortuna di incontrare subito Messer Cosimo de’ Medici, madre, e lui mi ha aiutato fin dal principio con grande generosità e nobiltà d’animo. Non avrei potuto fare niente senza di lui” minimizzò il ragazzo, imbarazzato.

“Lo so e sono molto grata alla famiglia Medici” replicò la madre. “Però tu hai saputo far valere le tue qualità, ti sei fatto apprezzare da casate importanti e prestigiose, sei riuscito a farti rispettare anche all’interno della Signoria. Adesso so che stai veramente riportando il nome degli Uberti alla grandezza che merita e so anche che tuo padre Ranieri sarebbe molto fiero di te… naturalmente lo sono anch’io, sebbene all’inizio fossi piena di dubbi e incertezze sulla tua sorte.”

Giovanni era talmente emozionato e commosso da non riuscire nemmeno a rispondere.

“Inoltre hai organizzato questo matrimonio prestigioso per Beatrice e adesso posso ritornare tranquilla e serena a Mantova, perché so che tu sarai accanto a tua sorella e che te ne occuperai se dovesse aver bisogno del tuo aiuto” continuò Madonna Uberti.

“Naturalmente, madre, anche se sono convinto che Beatrice non avrà bisogno di me: Ormanno sarà un ottimo marito” rispose Giovanni, sorridendo. “Comunque dovete farmi una promessa: tornerete presto a Firenze e, quando finalmente le spoglie dei nostri antenati Farinata e Adaleta saranno traslate nella Cattedrale, dovrete fare in modo che anche i miei fratelli Lapo e Francesco lascino i loro impegni per partecipare!”

“Verremo sicuramente tutti insieme ad assistere a una giornata così gloriosa ed emozionante per la nostra famiglia” mormorò la donna. “Avrei voluto che anche tuo padre potesse esserci…”

Per qualche istante entrambi rimasero in silenzio, ricordando quanto il padre e il nonno di Giovanni avessero narrato le gesta di Farinata e di Neri degli Uberti, quanto li addolorasse il triste destino dei loro antenati e quanto sarebbero stati orgogliosi del nipote che, dopo tanti anni, aveva reso possibile ciò che sembrava quasi un miracolo.

Passato l’attimo di commozione, Caterina Uberti riprese a parlare.

“E tu che cosa vuoi fare della tua vita, Giovanni? Come ti dicevo, sono molto fiera di te, di ciò che hai saputo fare, degli amici importanti che ti sei fatto, ma quali sono i tuoi veri progetti per il futuro? Vuoi dedicarti alla vita politica o magari alla carriera militare, come i tuoi fratelli, oppure desideri avere una famiglia tua, una moglie e dei figli?” domandò.

Beh, ovviamente non sarebbe stato opportuno spiegare a quella povera donna che ciò che Giovanni desiderava realmente era diventare il _compagno ufficiale_ di Rinaldo Albizzi… ma, in realtà, in quel momento il giovane era ancora troppo ferito e arrabbiato anche solo per pensare una cosa simile e così poté rispondere con sincerità alla madre.

“Io sono venuto a Firenze perché volevo che il nome e la memoria degli Uberti fossero riabilitati, perché gli Uberti fossero di nuovo tra le casate più importanti e prestigiose della città ed è proprio a questo che voglio dedicare la mia vita” rispose con decisione e fierezza. 

Caterina Uberti sorrise.

“Lo immaginavo, sei proprio come tuo fratello Francesco” commentò, divertita. “Anche lui è tutto compreso dal suo ruolo di capitano delle guardie di Verona, e non ha tempo di pensare a nient’altro. Veramente nelle vostre vene scorre il sangue dei grandi condottieri Farinata e Neri… meno male che ci hanno pensato Lapo e Beatrice a sposarsi e ad assicurare una discendenza alla nostra famiglia!”

“E io sono orgoglioso che i miei fratelli facciano grande e onorato il nome degli Uberti anche in altre città, così come io cerco di fare qui a Firenze” replicò Giovanni.

I due si abbracciarono e poi rientrarono nella villa sottobraccio. Presto si sarebbero dovuti separare di nuovo e volevano godere pienamente del tempo che potevano passare insieme.

In tutto ciò, Rinaldo era rimasto fregato, perché non aveva potuto scambiare nemmeno due parole in croce con Giovanni!

Passarono due giorni e giunse il momento delle partenze. Caterina Uberti abbracciò i figli, fece loro mille raccomandazioni e poi salì in carrozza, scortata dai servitori e dai cavalieri che l’avrebbero scortata fino a Mantova. Una carrozza era pronta anche per portare Ormanno e Beatrice a Firenze e Rinaldo sarebbe andato con loro. Quello che l’illuso credeva era che Giovanni avrebbe accettato di salire con lui e di recarsi a Palazzo Albizzi.

“Giovanni, la carrozza sta per partire” disse l’uomo al giovane Uberti quando, dopo una lunga ricerca per le stanze della villa, l’ebbe finalmente trovato nella sua camera a preparare le ultime cose.

“Sono contento per voi” replicò freddo il ragazzo. “Avete salutato vostra moglie?”

“Adesso piantala con questa storia” fece Albizzi, spazientito. Beh, nella sua mente il suo ragionamento era perfettamente logico e non capiva perché Giovanni facesse tanti capricci. “Ti ho già spiegato che tra me e lei non c’è più alcun vero rapporto e che ho semplicemente voluto esaudire la sua richiesta di un figlio per non restare da sola…”

“Allora qualche tipo di rapporto dev’esserci stato per forza, non credo proprio che lo Spirito Santo si scomodi per la famiglia Albizzi” ribatté, tagliente, il giovane. “Ad ogni modo la cosa non mi riguarda, così come non mi riguarda la vostra carrozza. Prendetela e andatevene e… ah, salutatemi mia sorella, ditele che verrò a farle visita uno di questi giorni, se mi fate sapere quando _voi _non sarete in casa.”

Rinaldo cominciava a innervosirsi, anche perché capiva che non sarebbe stato facile come credeva riconquistare la fiducia del ragazzino…

“Tu devi salire in carrozza e venire a Palazzo Albizzi con noi” insisté. “Possibile che tu non voglia comprendere? Tutto ciò che ho fatto, l’ho fatto per poter stare con te liberamente. Adesso Ormanno ha una moglie, Alessandra avrà un figlio e io potrò dedicarmi a te, potrò metterti al dito l’anello benedetto dal Papa e…”

“Oh, questa è proprio originale! Siete andato a letto con vostra moglie per poter stare con me?” lo interruppe Giovanni, caustico. “Certo che avete un’idea veramente contorta e perversa dei rapporti interpersonali!”

“Giovanni, non farmi perdere tempo, la carrozza non aspetterà in eterno e le guardie della Repubblica che devono scortarci si stanno già innervosendo” disse Albizzi, ma era come parlare al muro, il ragazzo respingeva al mittente tutte le sue parole.

“Andate a prendere la vostra carrozza, dunque, e lasciatemi in pace” tagliò corto. “Non lo avete ancora capito? Io non metterò mai più piede a Palazzo Albizzi finché ci sarete voi. Rientrerò a Firenze per mio conto e tornerò a vivere a Palazzo Medici.”

“A Palazzo Medici?” trasecolò Rinaldo.

“Esatto. Ne ho già parlato con Messer Cosimo e lui e la sua famiglia sono molto lieti di riavermi tra loro. Non ho altro da dirvi, Messer Albizzi. Addio” concluse Giovanni, sempre più distaccato e freddo.

Albizzi avrebbe voluto dire e fare mille cose, ma era veramente in ritardo e non poteva far attendere ancora la carrozza e le guardie della Repubblica… magari Andrea Pazzi avrebbe potuto usare anche quel piccolo ritardo contro di lui, come se avesse voluto tentare la fuga! Scrollando il capo, si avviò verso l’uscita della camera.

“Me ne vado, per adesso, ma ci rivedremo a Firenze” disse a Giovanni. “Ti convincerò a cambiare idea, ti farò capire che ho fatto tutto perché potessimo stare insieme. Io non rinuncio a te, ragazzino insolente.”

Giovanni fece finta di niente e continuò a sistemare le sue cose. Si sforzava di tenere concentrata la mente su tutto quello che aveva da fare: sarebbe tornato a Firenze a cavallo, da solo, e si sarebbe recato a Palazzo Medici. Messer Cosimo gli aveva parlato delle indagini che Marco Bello stava facendo per suo conto, sicuramente presto avrebbero trovato delle prove per incastrare Pazzi e scacciarlo dalla Signoria. Chissà, magari sarebbero perfino riusciti a far esiliare lui invece di Albizzi! Avrebbe dovuto parlare con Piero, che era molto deluso per la scelta del padre di affidare il seggio della Signoria a Mastro Bredani (sì, il semplice mercante di olio di cui vi avevo già parlato…) piuttosto che a lui. Sarebbe stato un problema, già, perché Messer Cosimo avrebbe voluto che proprio lui, Giovanni, prendesse quel seggio, caso mai Mastro Bredani non avesse accettato, ma il ragazzo non se la sentiva e non capiva nemmeno perché il Medici avesse più fiducia in lui che nel suo stesso figlio…

Insomma, Giovanni cercava con tutte le sue forze di tenere la mente occupata per non pensare a Rinaldo, a quello che gli aveva detto, a quanto gli mancava… Non sarebbe durata a lungo, si diceva, alla fine lo avrebbe dimenticato, in fondo aveva mille cose di cui occuparsi a Firenze e non avrebbe avuto certo tempo per queste sciocchezze.

Sì, anche lui si illudeva che sarebbe stato facile, che l’impegno per Firenze, per i Medici e per il nome degli Uberti lo avrebbe aiutato a superare quell’increscioso _incidente di percorso_ e che in pochi giorni quella sofferenza sarebbe scomparsa.

Eppure, nel frattempo, passava le notti quasi insonne, singhiozzando contro il cuscino, e non mangiava più.

Era proprio un ragazzino vittima del primo, intenso, totalizzante amore e non lo aveva ancora capito!

Ma molte cose dovevano ancora accadere in quel di Firenze…

**FINE**


End file.
